Do You Believe In Love?
by Channaka
Summary: by: Bychancehappened. Apa yang terjadi jika Sasuke seorang penderita 'carrier' yang tidak diakui keluarganya, menikah dengan seorang 'demon' di desanya? Narusasu. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Believe In Love? ©** **Bychancehappened**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Narusasu**

 **Genre: Angst/Romance**

 **Published: Jul 12, 2015**

 **Warning:** _I don't own this story,_ _this is belongs to the author who kindly let me borrow it. I have asked the author privately for the permission to translate this, and the author have given her permission generally for me to translate this story, especially Indonesian-translate._ _Story asli;_ _ **fanfictiondotnet/s/11373896/1/Do-You-Believe-in-Love**_ )

* * *

 **Do You Believe In Love?**

Bychancehappened

* * *

Seorang pria berambut hitam berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri jalan. Tampak lima orang pria asing mengikutinya.

"Hey! Cantik! Kenapa kau terburu-buru?" tanya salah seorang pria itu.

Ia mencoba mempercepat langkahnya tapi ketika ia mengambil langkah maju seorang pria lain menghalanginya.

"Bukankah kau harus mendengar perkataan orang yang lebih tua? Huh?" Pria itu maju mendekati Sasuke sampai ia terhimpit ke tembok.

"Biarkan aku pergi." Sasuke berkata dengan suara gemetar. Ia bisa saja melawan satu orang di depannya ini, tetapi tidak ada kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari pria yang lain.

"Oh! Lihatlah jalang kecil ini. Dia ingin kita membiarkannya pergi." Salah satu pria berbicara pada teman-temannya.

Pria yang lainnya menyeringai dan melangkah mendekati Sasuke. "Tidak, sampai kau memberi kepuasan yang kami butuhkan." Pria itu berbisik parau dan membiarkan tangannya membelai rambut Sasuke lalu menarik pria _raven_ itu mendekat padanya.

"BERHENTI KALIAN!" Sebuah teriakan dan suara marah terdengar memenuhi tempat itu. Sasuke menoleh dan melihat temannya, Hyuuga Neji, berdiri di sana dengan pakaian ANBU-nya.

Sekelompok pria itu melihat ke arah Neji kemudian menatap Sasuke, dan mereka mundur perlahan. Hyuuga Neji adalah ninja yang paling kuat di desa dan di Klan Hyuuga. Sangat beresiko berhadapan dengan sisi buruknya yang mengerikan.

"Jangan berpikir kalian bisa kabur dari kami lain kali," bisik pria yang dekat dengan Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

Perlahan Neji menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terlihat ketakutan, tangannya gemetar.

"Sasuke... ayo, aku akan mengantarmu," kata Neji lembut.

"Terima kasih, Neji," jawab Sasuke dan mulai berjalan dengan pria itu.

Sebenarnya Neji adalah sepupu jauh Sasuke. Ya, karena Sasuke bukan seorang Uchiha lagi. Keluarganya tidak mau mengakui dirinya lagi ketika mereka tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah penderita _carrier_ sepuluh tahun lalu. Tepatnya ketika Sasuke berusia tujuh tahun.

Ia masih mengingat wajah ayahnya ketika dokter memberitahunya mengenai hal itu. Ayahnya bahkan tidak mau meliriknya. Ayahnya hanya berkata, "Seorang Uchiha tidak ada yang memiliki kelainan genetik sepertimu. Kau bukan anakku." Ayahnya menatap dokter itu dan mengatakan, "Kirim dia ke panti asuhan. Aku akan bicara pada Hokage."

Sasuke yang saat itu masih kecil tidak mengerti ucapan ayahnya. Tetapi setelah malam naas itu hidup Sasuke menjadi mimpi buruk.

Ayahnya memberitahukan seluruh desa bahwa dirinya bukan Uchiha lagi. Ia juga dikirim ke panti asuhan dimana banyak anak laki-laki yang mem _bully_ nya. Orang tuanya bahkan menghentikan pendidikan ninjanya dan menyatakan bahwa seorang penderita _carrier_ tidak layak mendapat hak tersebut.

Ketika usianya menginjak duabelas tahun Sasuke meninggalkan panti asuhan, menyewa sebuah rumah kecil yang sangat murah dan jauh dari desa. Ia juga mulai bekerja dan mendapatkan gaji untuk dirinya sendiri mulai saat itu.

Menjadi siswa yang pintar membuat Sasuke dengan mudah melewati ujian kelulusan dari akademi lokal. Dengan bantuan gurunya, Umino Iruka, ia mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai guru sekolah dasar.

Meskipun banyak orang yang mengajukan protes karena hal itu, namun Iruka dan Neji tetap membantu untuk mengatasinya.

Itulah awal mula Sasuke dan Neji berteman. Sasuke melirik pria tinggi di sebelahnya dan mendesah. Neji berperan layaknya figur seorang kakak yang ia harapkan sebagaimana seorang kakak bermain dengannya.

Ia terus berpikir bahwa Itachi menyakitinya, dan itu benar-benar menusuk hatinya. Itachi sangat dekat dengan Sasuke, Itachi berjanji akan selalu ada untuknya selamanya, namun kini pria itu malah meninggalkannya tanpa berpikir dua kali seperti yang lainnya.

Ketika mereka tiba di depan gerbang sekolah, Neji berhenti dan melihat ke arahnya. "Sasuke..." Ia bergumam, namun pada akhirnya tidak ada kata-kata yang ia katakan untuk sepupunya itu, jadi Neji hanya melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh.

* * *

Saat itu matahari telah terbenam dan gradasi warna oranye keemasan yang megah masih tersisa di langit sebelah barat. Sasuke berdiri di luar gerbang sekolah dan melihat beberapa orang tua tengah menjemput anak-anak mereka.

Anak-anak itu tertawa dan orang tua mereka memberikan banyak kebaikan dan senyum yang hangat. Samar-samar Sasuke mengingat tentang ibunya dan kakaknya yang dulu selalu memperlakukannya seperti itu.

'Cinta' pikir Sasuke getir, itu adalah emosi yang tidak pernah Sasuke rasakan lagi. Bagaimanapun juga ia seorang penderita carrier dan para penderita _carrier_ selalu dipandang rendah oleh desanya. _Mereka_ diserahkan sebagai hadiah bagi para ninja di desanya. Mereka tidak dipandang selayaknya manusia kebanyakan; mereka hanya piala.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah dimana ia biasanya lewat menuju rumahnya, ia berhenti sebentar di sebuah toko dan membeli beberapa sayuran.

Dan ketika ia menyebrang ke taman kecil yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya, ia melihat sesosok tubuh jatuh di dekatnya. Kemudian ia melihat kilatan warna kuning dari pria _blonde_ berbadan besar yang tengah mencekik kuat leher seorang pria lain.

"Lepaskan aku, Monster!" Pria itu mencoba meraih udara. Tetapi cekikan pria _blonde_ itu makin kuat.

Sasuke mengambil langkah mundur, kantung belanja berisi sayuran miliknya jatuh ke tanah berdebu. Ia tahu siapa pria _blonde_ itu, semua orang di Konoha juga mengetahuinya. Ia adalah 'Demon' yang membunuh ratusan orang di desa dalam hitungan jam saja.

Ia melihat cahaya mata pria itu meliriknya dan hampir membuat Sasuke berteriak. Ia melotot horor ketika pria _blonde_ itu menurunkan kepalanya dan menggeram. Merah yang marah bertemu hitam yang ketakutan. Sasuke mundur selangkah lagi.

Tetapi 'Demon' itu melirik musuhnya dan kemudian melepaskan cekikannya. Pria itu langsung jatuh dengan bunyi –bruk- yang keras dan mencoba mengais udara untuk paru-parunya lagi.

"Ingat apa yang aku katakan padamu," Ia mendesis dan pergi dari tempat itu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Sasuke segera berlari menghampiri pria yang terluka itu dan berlutut di dekatnya. Mata pria itu terpejam; keringat telah membasahi dahinya.

"Kau bisa datang ke tempatku dan aku akan merawat lukamu," tawar sasuke pelan.

Pria itu membuka matanya dan mendesis marah padanya, "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, _kau_ menjijikkan."

Perkataan ketus seperti ini bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Sasuke. Beginilah orang-orang desa memperlakukannya. Tetapi meskipun ia sudah merasakannya bertahun-tahun, tetap saja terasa sakit.

Bangun dari posisinya, Sasuke berjalan menuju taman, jalan pintas menuju rumahnya. Untuk sesaat Sasuke hanya ingin segera tiba di rumah, menggulung diri dalam selimut dan melupakan dunia ini.

Namun ketika tiba di taman ia mencium bau darah. Mengedarkan pandangannya, ia menemukan asal bau itu dan tersentak.

Ada seorang gadis kecil terkapar di rumput, baju gadis kecil itu sobek dan terdapat beberapa luka di lengan dan kakinya, masih mengalirkan darah. Sasuke pernah melihat gadis itu di taman sebelum ini. Mungkin ia tinggal di sekitar sini, pikir Sasuke.

Berjalan mendekati gadis kecil itu, Sasuke merasakan darahnya mulai mendidih. Seseorang pasti mencoba membawa lari gadis polos ini pergi.

"Demon itu..." Sasuke bergumam sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping gadis terluka itu dan membasahi sapu tangan miliknya dengan air dari botol yang dibawanya.

'Demon itu mencoba membawa paksa gadis polos ini,' pikir Sasuke. 'Aku rasa pria yang baik itu mencoba menghentikannya dan tidak peduli dengan hidupnya sendiri. Jadi, Demon itu mencoba membunuhnya.'

Pikiran Sasuke sudah penuh dengan kemarahan sampai ia mendengar gadis kecil itu merintih kesakitan. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menekan kuat saputangannya pada luka di tangan gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku," katanya. Namun tangannya tiba-tiba saja gemetar. Ia benci keluarganya dan desa ini, ia amat sangat membenci mereka. Dan jika ada yang bisa ia benci lebih dari mereka, maka itu adalah si monster itu, 'Demon desa konoha.'

* * *

 **TBC...**

* * *

 _Aku tahu kalau translatenya gak bagus, RipEng pemirsah, tapi tetep mau mampir kan biar ini bisa lanjut ampe tamat?_

 _Note:_ _ **Carrier**_ _adalah (aku bingung ngejelasin dalam Indonesia) intinya dia punya kelainan genetik dan dalam hal ini mungkin karna Sasuke bisa hamil. Ups. CMIIW._

 _Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Do You Believe In Love? ©** **Bychancehappened**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Narusasu**

 **Genre: Angst/Romance**

 **Published: Jul 12, 2015**

 **Story id:** **11373896**

* * *

 **Do You Believe In Love?**

Bychancehappened

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto menduduki kepala patung Hokage ke empat di Gunung Hokage sambil melihat jalanan Konoha yang sibuk.

Bisikan angin musim dingin bulan Oktober yang membuatnya menggigil sampai ke tulang, tidak cukup untuk membuatnya ingin pulang ke rumah. Tidak... Itu bukan rumahnya, apartemen kosong yang dingin itu bukan rumahnya, tempat itu hanya mengingatkannya bahwa ia benar-benar kesepian dan menyedihkan. Lagipula seorang demon tidak akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri mati hanya karena kedinginan.

Mendesah, ia menutup matanya ketika mengingat kejadian pagi tadi. Sekali lagi dirinya kalah dengan insting demon dalam tubuhnya. Ia bisa saja mengancam atau memukul ninja yang melawannya demi menyelamatkan gadis kecil itu, tetapi sekali lagi ia kehilangan kontrol dirinya dan membiarkan insting kemarahannya nyaris membunuh pria itu.

Meskipun Naruto percaya bahwa pria itu memang ditakdirkan untuk mati atas apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Kemudian sepasang mata bulat hitam menginvasi otaknya. Ketakutan yang nampak di obsidian hitam yang dilihatnya itulah yang menyentaknya dari kemarahan. Naruto benar-benar bersyukur untuk itu, sebab karena berkat tatapan pria itu ia tidak harus membunuh seorang ninja elit di desa ini lagi.

Meskipun ia masih bisa mengalahkannya besok dalam pertarungan... dan meskipun setelah duapuluh tiga tahun hidupnya akan semakin dibenci oleh seluruh penduduk desa, ia tidak peduli lagi. Ia hanya tahu bahwa ia tidak akan menyerah. Ia akan bertarung untuk melindungi penduduk desa bahkan jika mereka membencinya. Jika mereka tetap ingin melawan insting iblis dalam tubuhnya, itu adalah kesalahan mereka sendiri.

* * *

Sasuke berbaring di futon kamarnya, menggigil kedinginan. Ia tidak berniat menghidupkan lilin atau memakan makan malamnya.

Sesuatu yang ia pikirkan hari ini adalah balas dendam. Ia ingin melawan demon itu untuk apa yang telah demon itu lakukan pada gadis kecil tadi.

Namun, pikiran Sasuke terputus ketika ia mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka. Hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki kunci pintu rumahnya, dan Sasuke tahu siapa itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Neji?" tanya Sasuke tanpa bangun dari posisinya.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa berbaring dalam kegelapan, Sasuke?" Sambil membuka jubahnya, Neji berjalan mendekati meja dan menghidupkan lilin.

"Hn."

Sasuke menyingkirkan selimut lalu bangkit dan duduk di futonnya. "Kau tidak perlu datang untuk melihatku. Kita sudah bertemu pagi ini, jadi kenapa kau datang lagi?"

Neji berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di pinggiran futon. Futon itu sangat tidak nyaman untuk tidur, tapi setiap kali Neji bermaksud untuk membelikan yang baru, Sasuke selalu menolak.

"Tidak begitu penting. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku akan mengikuti pertandingan besok. Beberapa orang meragukan kemampuanku untuk menjadi ketua klan." Neji berhenti untuk mengambil napas.

"Lalu mereka ingin kau melakukan apa?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu. Bukannya Sasuke meragukan kemampuan sepupunya juga. Setelah Itachi meninggalkan desa dan menjadi ninja pelarian, Sasuke yakin Neji adalah ninja yang paling kuat di desa ini.

" _Well_ , mereka ingin aku membunuh demon."

"Apa?" Mata Sasuke membulat. "Demon itu?"

"Yeah. Hokage mengadakan sebuah pertandingan di stadion besok pagi," jawab Neji tanpa menatap mata sepupunya.

"Neji, kau harus melakukannya. Aku... aku ingin membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa, jadi kau yang harus melakukannya," kata Sasuke putus asa.

"Apa? Apa yang bicarakan, Sasuke? Kenapa kau ingin membunuhnya? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Neji, penasaran karena kemarahan tiba-tiba sepupunya.

Sasuke mendesah dan menatap Neji, menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia mulai menjelaskan setiap detail apa yang terjadi tadi pagi.

"Itulah alasannya, Neji. Aku membenci desa ini tapi apa yang dilakukannya benar-benar tidak termaafkan. Kau harus memberikannya pelajaran."

Neji merasa darahnya mendidih mendengar semuanya dari mulut Sasuke.

"Jangan khawatir, Sasuke. Ia tidak akan melihat matahari tenggelam besok. Aku janji." Dengan itu Neji meninggalkan rumah untuk latihan dan melampiaskan kemarahannya.

* * *

Stadion sudah dipenuhi para penduduk desa; tidak ada satupun tempat tersisa. Mereka semua berkumpul untuk melihat pertunjukkan kematian demon Konoha.

Hokage, Orochimaru Senin, berjalan dengan menjalin kedua tangannya. Kebisingan berhenti untuk sesaat.

'Oh, _well_ ,' batinnya, 'Nikmatilah pertunjukkanmu, tetapi kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan demon itu, dasar bodoh. Jika wadah demon itu mati hari ini, artinya aku harus menyegel iblis itu pada seorang bayi lain sebelum demon itu melarikan diri.'

Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Neji berjalan menuju balkon, mengikuti Hokage mereka dari belakang.

Dan Hokage memulai sambutannya.

"Seperti yang kita semua tahu bahwa hari ini kita berkumpul di sini untuk menyaksikan pertarungan antara Hyuuga Neji dan Uzumaki Naruto—si demon Konoha. Hanya ada satu peraturan dalam pertandingan ini; yaitu pertandingan akan terus berlanjut sampai salah satu dari mereka mati. Pertandingan ini diajukan langsung oleh Hyuuga Hiashi dan separuh anggota dari klan Hyuuga. Segala kerusakan akan ditanggung oleh pihak Hyuuga. Apa ada yang kalian pertanyakan?"

Figur seorang pria berjubah hitam yang menutup tubuhnya dari kepala hingga kaki tersentak karena ucapan itu. 'Tidak,' pikir Sasuke. 'Aku harus menghentikannya. Bagaimana jika demon itu yang menang?' Ia mulai merasa panik karena tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Sudah terlambat.

Sasuke berdiri di sudut stadion. ' _Carrier_ ' tidak diinjinkan muncul di tengah-tengah tanah 'suci' gedung stadion, jadi Sasuke menyamar dengan jubah hitamnya. Ia ingin sekali melihat demon itu sekarat, tetapi sekarang ia merasa itu adalah ide yang buruk.

DING DONG!

Jam berbunyi tepat ketika mengarah ke angka sembilan dan itu berarti peringatan bahwa pertandingan akan dimulai. Neji melompat turun dari atas ke medan laga dan mendarat sempurna dengan kakinya.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, Uzumaki Naruto berjalan dan berdiri di depan Neji.

Tidak ada formalitas, tidak ada kata-kata dari dua ninja itu. Dengan jurus bayangan dari sang demon, pertandingan itu dimulai.

* * *

Sasuke merasa gelisah. Pertarungan sudah berjalan satu jam dan pertandingan semakin sengit. Tetapi ia cukup kagum ketika Neji mengeluarkan jurus _Juuken Hou_ : _Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou_ miliknya untuk memutuskan aliran cakra Naruto.

Ketika Naruto jatuh tersungkur ke tanah, Neji tidak berhenti. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa kunai dan melemparkannya ke arah demon itu. Naruto berusaha menghindar, tapi kunai itu tetap mengenai lengan dan pahanya.

Sekarang Sasuke bisa mendesah lega. Tampaknya pertarungan ini memang berpihak pada Neji. Ia tidak pernah melihat Neji bertarung secara sungguhan, tetapi melihat bagaimana ia bertarung hari ini Sasuke yakin Neji tidak dapat dikalahkan.

Tak lama kemudian, demon itu mencoba untuk bangkit dengan kakinya yang gemetar, namun ia terlempar ke belakang tiba-tiba karena serangan kuat dari _Juuken_ yang dilancarkan oleh Neji. Tubuhnya membentur dinding dengan bunyi –bruk- yang kuat lalu tersungkur.

Seluruh penonton menjadi riuh, suara sorakan untuk Neji serta umpatan untuk demon itu memenuhi udara.

"MATI! MATI! MATI! KAU DEMON!"

"HYUUGA- _SAMA_ , TUHAN MEMBERKATIMU KARENA MENGALAHKAN MAKHLUK ITU!"

"BUNUH DIA! BUAT DIA SEKARAT! BUNUH DIA SEPERTI DIA MEMBUNUH PARA SAUDARA KITA!"

Semua penonton berteriak sangat antusias. Naruto bisa merasakan cakra demon dalam tubuhnya bergemuruh, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi.

' _Shit_ ,' gumamnya ketika cakra demon di tubuhnya mulai bersatu dengan cakra miliknya, memperbaiki dan melepaskan pusaran cakra yang terkunci.

Ketika Neji mendekat dan menarik kerah jaketnya untuk memaksanya berdiri, Naruto berbisik dengan suara pelan, "Tolong jangan paksa aku untuk melepaskan kekuatan demon ini, Neji-san. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Mundurlah."

Neji tertawa mendengar kalimat itu. "Apa kau sedang mengemis untuk tetap hidup, Demon- _san_? Takdirmu sudah diputuskan; kau akan mati di sini. Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman untuk perbuatan kejammu selama ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Neji membenturkan kepala Naruto ke dinding sekuat tenaga hingga dinding tersebut retak. Darah mengalir dari kepala Naruto membasahi rambutnya yang blonde dengan warna merah.

Matanya berubah merah. Naruto tertawa kecil, ia berkata dengan suara berat, "Perbuatan kejam, eh? Aku tidak melakukan apapun, sebaliknya aku menyelamatkan mereka. Orang-orang itu tidak pernah mengerti, aku bukan demon tapi aku hanya wadah untuk demon."

Dan akhirnya Naruto kalah melawan Kyuubi—demon dalam tubuhnya—dan merupakan siluman rubah berekor sembilan. Cakra merah yang mengelilingi tubuhnya seketika membuat Neji terpental jauh menabrak dinding.

Orochimaru menyeringai. 'Akhirnya,' gumamnya.

Keheningan merayap cepat pada seisi stadion ketika mereka menciut ketakutan karena ditatap sepasang mata merah yang dingin.

Sementara Neji kembali berdiri tegak selepas dari keterkejutannya. Mata berpupil lavender miliknya bersinggungan dengan sepasang pupil merah berapi.

 _"_ _Byakugan_ _,"_ seru Neji. Urat di sekitar matanya mulai menojol, tapi anehnya itu hanya sesaat, sebab urat itu menghilang detik berikutnya. Neji tersentak, ia sadar bahwa tidak memiliki banyak cakra untuk mengaktifkan _doujutsu_ itu.

Karena lengah, tiba-tiba saja demon itu sudah berdiri di depannya dan menendang perutnya dengan kuat hingga ia tersungkur. Ia terbatuk, darah keluar dari mulutnya. Beberapa pukulan lain bersarang di wajah, dan memaksanya kehilangan udara.

Di bangku penonton, Sasuke melotot horor ketika demon itu memukul sepupunya terus menerus hingga Neji terengah-engah dan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Naruto melompat mundur menjauhi Neji yang tengah berusaha berdiri dengan kaki yang gemetar.

Sasuke kembali membelalakkan matanya ketika Naruto mulai mempersiapkan serangan akhir. Ia tidak bisa diam lagi. Akhirnya ia melompat turun dari bangku penonton dan mendekat pada sang demon _._ Kedua tangannya mulai membentuk sebuah jurus.

Tudung jubah yang dikenakan Sasuke lepas dari kepalanya dan identitasnya terbongkar, ia bisa mendengar penduduk desa menyerukan sesuatu namun ia mengabaikannya. Ia harus menyelamatkan Neji, apapun resikonya.

 _"_ _Katon;_ _Goukakyuu_ _No Jutsu_." Sasuke meluncurkan gulungan bola api raksasa ke arah Naruto.

Namun, matanya membulat ketika bola apinya diserap habis oleh sekumpulan cakra merah yang ada di sekitar demon itu. Sehingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan ketika tangan Naruto mengentak dada Neji dengan kuat.

"NO! NEJI!" Sasuke berlari menghampiri sepupunya dan menangkap tubuhnya yang limbung. "KAU MEMBUNUHNYA, MONSTER!" Ia berteriak sambil menyandarkan tubuh Neji ke dadanya, matanya menatap nanar pada Naruto.

Naruto tersentak mundur. Matanya berubah menjadi safir. Ia menatap sepasang bola mata hitam yang menatapnya penuh kebencian, kemudian pada tubuh tak bernyawa lawannya, kakinya mundur goyah.

"Aku... Aku sudah memperingatinya. A-Aku tidak bermaksud membunuhnya. Maaf," gumamnya, meskipun kata-kata maaf itu tidak akan berguna lagi.

"DIAAAM!" teriak Sasuke, air mata mengalir deras dari matanya, ia kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga hari ini. Berdiri, ia mulai melepaskan beberapa pukulan pada Naruto, dan pria itu berdiri seperti boneka dan menerima semua pukulan dan umpatan yang dilontarkan padanya tanpa protes.

Sesaat kemudian, seseorang datang dan menangkap tangan Sasuke dari belakang. Ketika ia menoleh, ia menemukan Hyuuga Hiashi berdiri di belakangnya seraya menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh kebencian.

"Dia bisa menghindari serangan itu jika bukan karena jurus menyedihkanmu itu," Ia mendesis di telinga Sasuke.

"APA YANG _CARRIER_ LAKUKAN DI TANAH SUCI ITU?" Seseorang berteriak dari kerumunan.

"ITU ADALAH KESALAHANNYA JIKA DEMON ITU MENANG!"

"DIA SUDAH MENGOTORI UDARA DI SINI!"

Sasuke menatap dengan air mata yang berderai ketika para kerumunan stadion ramai-ramai menuntut untuk menghukumnya.

Hiashi menoleh pada Hokage. "Aku juga setuju dengan para penduduk desa, Hokage- _sama_. Dia bertanggungjawab atas kematian keponakanku. Aku menginginkan hukuman yang setimpal untuknya."

"SERAHKAN SAJA DIA PADA DEMON ITU! BUAT DIA MENDERITA SEPERTI HALNYA KITA MENDERITA KARENA KESALAHANNYA!" Seorang pria berteriak.

Kerumanan itu nampaknya berniat membuat kekacauan; semua orang meneriakkan permintaan mereka—

"SERAHKAN DIA PADA DEMON ITU! BUAT DIA KETAKUTAN! BUAT DIA MENDERITA!"

—sampai Hokage berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan.

"CUKUP!" pintanya. "Aku, Orochimaru, Hokage kelima di desa ini akan memberikan hadiah kepada Uzumaki Naruto. Dia akan mendapatkan satu-satunya _carrier_ dengan darah Uchiha karena sudah memenangkan pertarungan ini; hadiah itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

 **TBC...**

* * *

Fiuh, ripeng. Sorry for bad translate, inilah chap keduaaa, aku menggunakan kalimatku sendiri tanpa mengubah jalan cerita.

Baca sampai abis, untuk semua, khususnya reviewer atas nama d14napink; Makasih banget untuk usul idenya ya, tapi mungkin kamu _missed something_ , aku udah kasih warning di chap satu bahwa fic ini cuma terjemahan dari pemilik asli, jadi aku hanya menerjemahkan tanpa bisa mengubah plot dan lain sebagainya. ;)

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Do You Believe In Love? ©** **Bychancehappened**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Narusasu**

 **Genre: Angst/Romance**

 **Published: Jul 12, 2015**

 **Story id:** **11373896**

* * *

 **Do You Believe In Love?**

Bychancehappened

* * *

"APA?"

Dua suara berteriak dengan serempak.

"Tidak..." gumam Sasuke. Meskipun ia tahu tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengubah keputusan. Ia adalah _carrier_ , dan Hokage bisa menyerahkannya sebagai hadiah kepada siapapun.

"AKU MENOLAKNYA, HOKAGE- _SAMA_!" kata Naruto dengan suara yang kuat.

"Aku hanya memberikanmu hadiah untuk pertunjukkanmu hari ini. Kau boleh melakukan apapun padanya. Mulai hari ini, dia adalah milikmu."

Naruto menggertakkan gigi untuk menekan amarahnya ketika Orochimaru berkata seolah-olah Sasuke adalah sebuah barang bukan manusia. Tetapi ia tahu, jika ia membuka mulutnya sekarang itu hanya akan membuat situasi semakin memburuk.

Jadi, ia mendengarkan dalam diam ketika Orochimaru melanjutkan, "Kau bisa membuangnya, kau bisa menggunakannya untuk kesenangan, kau juga bisa menjadikannya sebagai pelayan sebagaimana kau tahu keahliannya sebagai sebuah 'hadiah', kau bahkan bisa menggunakannya untuk mendapatkan ahli warismu."

...Dan Naruto tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia tahu bahwa ia baru saja membunuh orang yang sangat dekat dengan pria ini, tetapi jika ia tidak menerimanya sebagai 'hadiah' makan pria ini akan mendapatkan banyak masalah lebih dari ini.

Ia melihat pria _raven_ di depannya, tangan pria itu mengepal kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, bukan karena takut akan diserahkan pada demon tapi karena ia marah.

Sambil berjalan mendekati 'hadiahnya', Naruto melirik sang Hokage. " _Arigatou_ , Hokage- _sama,"_ katanya sambil memegang tangan Sasuke erat-erat. Sasuke tersentak karena sentuhan itu dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, namun cengkeraman tangan Naruto lebih kuat darinya.

Tanpa memedulikan seruan kemarahan para penduduk, Naruto menghilang dalam kepulan asap bersama dengan Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan apartemen asing setelah Naruto melakukan teleportasi bersamanya dari stadion dan ia tahu tempat ini akan menjadi lubang neraka untuknya. 'Mungkin akan menjadi kuburannya juga,' pikirnya sarkastik.

Pintu yang ada di ujung sebuah lorong terbuka sedikit dan seorang pria tua mengintip dari sana. Matanya membulat ketika melihat Sasuke.

"Apa yang dilakukan pria _carrier_ menjijikkan itu di sini? Bukankah ada seorang demon di sini saja sudah cukup?" tanyanya dengan nada sengit.

"Dia adalah pasanganku, Pak tua." Naruto menyeringai seperti orang bodoh dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tangannya yang lain masih memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"TIDAK. AKU TIDAK—" Sasuke mencoba membantah kepemilikan sepihak itu dan meminta bantuan, tetapi sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria tua itu membanting pintu kuat di depan wajahnya.

Tanpa memedulikan reaksi pemilik gedung berlantai ini, Naruto segera membuka pintu apartemennya.

Sasuke menarik tangannya kuat sebagai usaha terakhir untuk bebas dari 'sarang demon', tetapi Naruto segera mendorongnya ke dalam dengan paksa dan mengunci pintu di belakang tubuhnya ketika ia sudah masuk.

Mata Sasuke membelalak ketika demon itu mulai mengunci pintunya. Ia tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia mengambil langkah mundur ketika Naruto melangkah menuju sebuah kamar.

'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan iblis itu menyentuhku,' gumam Sasuke. Ia melihat pintu lain di sebelah kanannya; membukanya, berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil itu dan menutup pintunya rapat.

Melihat sekitar, Sasuke menemukan sebuah rak kayu. Ia menyeret benda itu menempel sampai ke pintu untuk menjamin keselamatannya. 'Aku harap demon itu tidak bisa merusak pintu kamarnya sendiri,' pikirnya.

Dengan terengah-engah, tubuh Sasuke merosot di ujung kamar dan meringkuk.

* * *

Naruto menghadapi kejadian ini tanpa ekspresi. Naruto sudah menduga reaksi seperti ini dari pria yang 'dihadiahkan' kepadanya—yang merupakan seorang pembunuh orang yang paling berharga bagi pria itu dan juga seorang yang disebut sebagai 'demon' di desa ini.

Ketika ia mendengar Sasuke menyeret sesuatu yang berat, mungkin rak buku dan menuju ke pintu, ia mendesah kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Otaknya memaksa untuk berpikir apa yang seharusnya dilakukan atau tidak dilakukan. Tidak ada cara untuk membuat Sasuke menerimanya sebagai orang yang baik, setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada pria Hyuuga itu. Tidak, ia akan selalu menjadi monster bagi pria itu.

Tetapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke pergi. Ketika Naruto bertemu dengannya tempo lalu, ia tidak tahu bahwa pria itu adalah ' _carrier dari Uchiha',_ tapi sekarang ia sudah tahu. Ia yakin karena kejadian hari ini di stadion, tempat dimana Sasuke tinggal sudah tidak aman lagi untuknya. Para penduduk desa akan membunuhnya jika mereka tahu bahwa seorang demon telah membawanya lari dan Sasuke tidak punya keluarga lagi untuk memberinya tempat tinggal selama ia mengalami masa-masa yang sulit.

Menutup matanya, Naruto membaringkan diri ke badan sofa. Otaknya memutar kembali kejadian masa lalunya, ketika ia didepak keluar dari panti asuhan dan Hokage ketiga memberikannya apartemen ini.

Ia mengingat bagaimana Hokage ketiga tersenyum sedih ke arahnya. Pria itu seperti seorang kakek baginya, ia tidak tahu siapa keluarganya dan Hokage ketiga adalah satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengannya, satu-satunya orang yang peduli padanya. Dan karena pria tua itulah Naruto masih memiliki kepercayaan diri di dalam kepalanya.

Hokage ketiga banyak berhutang budi pada pemilik apartemennya dan pria itu—si pemilik apartemen, adalah orang yang cukup baik karena mengabulkan permohonan Hokage ketiga yang terhormat dan menginjinkan Naruto tinggal di sana meskipun ia merupakan demon Konoha.

Mata Naruto berubah merah ketika ia mengingat hari dimana Hokage ketiga tewas, atau lebih tepatnya dibunuh oleh muridnya sendiri yang juga merupakan Hokage yang sekarang, Orochimaru.

Mengingat masa-masa itu membuat darah Naruto mendidih. Dan Orochimaru...

Naruto membenci orang itu setengah mati, tapi janjinya pada Hokage ketiga untuk mengabdi pada desa dan melindungi para penduduk menghentikannya keinginannya untuk balas dendam.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Naruto mulai merasakan matanya memberat, ini adalah hari yang melelahkan untuknya. Ia kembali memikirkan penghuni lain yang ada di apartemennya, mereka berdua sama, sendirian, dibenci, tidak diinginkan, tidak berbeda.

Dalam kondisi seperti ini mereka akan menjadi teman baik, pikir Naruto sebelum ia tertidur dan dihantui oleh mimpi tentang masa lalu.

* * *

Duduk di sudut kamar yang gelap, Sasuke memeluk lututnya hingga menyentuh dada. Air mata kesedihannya sudah habis beberapa jam lalu dan hanya menyisakan dua jejak yang mengering di pipinya, dan sekarang ia mati rasa, kosong, seperti tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuknya.

Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia duduk di kamar itu. Demon itu bahkan tidak mencoba untuk mengetuk atau mendobrak pintu, dan Sasuke tidak tahu berapa menit, jam, atau hari ia berada di sana.

Ia mendesah dan sekarang terhanyut dalam kebebasannya. Ia tidak punya pekerjaan lagi, dan ia tidak bisa kembali ke apartemennya juga.

Sebenarnya jika ia melarikan diri sekarang, Iruka adalah satu-satunya tempat baginya untuk berlindung, tapi ia tidak ingin menyeret pria itu dalam bahaya. Ini sudah cukup bagi Sasuke, dan ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu terjadi pada gurunya.

'Aku masih punya satu tujuan dalam hidupku,' pikirnya. 'Aku akan membalaskan dendam Neji.'

'Tapi bagaimana?' Ia berpikir keras. 'Aku tidak bisa bertarung. Tapi kurasa ada satu cara yang bisa kulakukan...' Sasuke menyeringi. 'Tapi aku harus keluar dari rumah ini dan mengumpulkan segala sesuatu yang aku butuhkan untuk menjalankan rencana ini.'

Mengangkat kakinya perlahan, Sasuke melangkah ke pintu dan menggeser rak buku itu lagi untuk memberinya jalan keluar. Ia membuka pintu dan mengintip keluar. Tidak ada siapapun di ruang tamu.

Sasuke berhati-hati melangkah menuju pintu depan dan memutar kenop.

Tidak bisa. Pintu terkunci dari luar.

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi. 'Tentu saja demon itu akan mengunci pintu. Apa yang aku pikirkan?'

Sasuke berjalan kembali ke kamar. Ia membuka jendela dan melihat keluar. Apartemen ini berada di lantai satu jadi ia tidak perlu kesulitan untuk memanjat turun untuk ke luar.

Kemudian, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan jubah yang ia pakai sejak kemarin dan merooh kantungnya. Ia masih memiliki beberapa uang di kantungnya, juga kunai yang Neji berikan padanya ketika ulang tahunnya yang ketigabelas.

Sasuke mengusap kunai itu penuh kasih dan menutup matanya, benda itu adalah kenangan terakhir dari sepupunya.

Membuka matanya, ia menaruh kunai itu kembali pada kantungnya dan mendesah. Ia tahu bahwa ia harus melakukannya tapi ia tidak yakin akan berhasil.

'Aku tidak akan gagal.' Dengan penuh tekad, akhirnya Sasuke meninggalkan apartemen itu.

* * *

"Tadaima," seru Naruto ketika memasuki apartemennya. Seperti biasa hanya keheningan yang bisa menjawab salamnya.

Mendesah, ia mulai berjalan ke dapur. Ia belum makan apapun sejak kemarin dan sekarang ia kelaparan. 'Sasuke pasti lapar juga, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuknya,' pikir Naruto.

'Apa kau pikir dia akan menerima makanan dari seorang pembunuh?' Suara di kepalanya berkata.

Naruto menggeleng, dan membuka salah satu bufet di sana. Hanya ada satu cup ramen instan yang tersisa.

Ia memandang cup ramen itu selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia mendesah dan mengambil benda itu keluar. Dengan cekatan, ia membagi dua bagian mie itu ke dalam dua mangkuk dan menuangkan air panas.

Beberapa menit kemudian aroma lezat dari _Miso ramen_ itu memenuhi dapur.

Naruto segera menuang air dingin dalam gelas dan menaruhnya di atas nampan bersama satu mangkuk ramen. Lalu ia menuju satu kamar yang terkunci, menaruh nampannya di lantai lalu mengetuk pintu.

"Uchiha-san..." panggilnya dengan suara pelan, tapi tidak ada respon dari dalam.

Naruto mendesah, lagipula ia sudah menduga bahwa pria itu tidak akan meresponnya.

"Uchiha-san, kau belum makan apapun sejak kemarin. Aku akan menaruh makan malammu di sini, dan makanlah jika kau suka."

Kembali ke dapur, Naruto menatap mangkuk ramen miliknya dan tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak lapar lagi.

Ia merasa sangat lelah... akhirnya ia memilih untuk menutup mangkuknya dengan piring dan menuang air untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia meminum air itu dengan rakus kemudian kembali ke sofa dan merebahkan tubuh di sana. Kelopak matanya menutup dan ia kembali tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

* * *

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka perlahan dan sosok berjubah keluar dari sana, ia berjalan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan sedikit suara. Ia melihat ke arah mangkuk ramen di lantai yang nampak sudah mendingin.

'Dia mungkin mencoba meracuniku,' pikirnya.

Melihat ke ruang tamu, Sasuke menemukan targetnya tengah tertidur di sana. Dadanya yang naik turun dengan teratur mengindikasikan bahwa pria itu tengah tertidur nyenyak.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati sofa. Pria ini adalah seorang ninja, ia bisa bangun kapanpun jika mendengar sedikit saja keributan, dan itu bisa merusak rencana. Jadi, Sasuke benar-benar harus ekstra hati-hati agar waktu tak terbuang sia-sia.

Ia kini berdiri tepat di depan pria yang tertidur itu, menatapnya, lalu mengerutkan dahi. 'Aku hanya punya satu kesempatan,' pikirnya. 'Dan aku tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan.'

Tangan pucatnya menggenggam kunai yang tersingkap dari jubah hitamnya. Memosisikan benda tajam itu ke dada sang demon. Ia merasakan bagaimana tangannya gemetar.

Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah membunuh makhluk hidup apalagi manusia. Meskipun pria ini adalah demon, ia terlihat sangat manusiawi dan mudah untuk diserang, tekad Sasuke mulai sedikit goyah karenanya.

'Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini,' pikirnya. 'Tapi ia membunuh Neji, dan ia tidak pernah menunjukkan belas kasihan pada siapapun termasuk gadis di taman waktu itu 'kan?' Suara lain di dalam kepalanya berkata.

Bayangan tentang gadis kecil yang terluka terlintas di dalam kepalanya. Ia melihat mata Neji yang tak bernyawa menatapnya, menuntut pembalasan dendam.

Sasuke merasa seluruh tulangnya menggigil.

Ia mencengkeram kunai itu erat-erat dan mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian; sampai akhirnya ia berhasil menusuk dada sang demon dengan kunai itu dan—

—ia tersentak.

Sebuah tangan yang kuat menggenggam pergelangannya sebelum ia berhasil menusukkan kunai lebih dalam pada dada kekar itu. Ia melihat demon itu, dan matanya bersinggungan dengan sepasang safir yang menatapnya dengan sangat dalam.

Seluruh tubuh Sasuke membeku karena terkejut dan takut. Namun terlepas dari rasa takut ada sesuatu pada bola mata biru itu yang membuat napasnya berhenti.

'Kenapa mata demon itu tidak merah?' pikirnya. Ia mencoba untuk memalingkan wajah tapi ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata safir itu. Terpesona dengan bola mata yang sangat ekspresif, sangat manusiawi.

Mata itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama ketika ia bercermin. Hanya ada penderitaan dan kesendirian dalam mata sebiru lautan yang nampak tenang dan dalam itu, sangat dalam hingga Sasuke merasa tenggelam di dalamnya.

Snamun tiba-tiba suara tawa menyentak lamunan Sasuke. Ia menatap demon itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Jadi, seperti ini..." gumam Naruto. Ia memaksa tangan Sasuke untuk menarik kunai dari dalam dadanya dan menatap pria itu—masih berbaring di sofa tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seseorang memberitahumu bahwa kau harus melawan kematian besok dan kau tidak punya pilihan lain, Sasuke?" tanyanya lembut. Tanpa menunggu jawaban ia melanjutkan, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika lawanmu menyerang dan bermaksud membunuhmu? Apa kau akan membiarkannya membunuhmu, Sasuke? Katakan padaku apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kita bertukar tempat?" lanjutnya.

Sasuke menatap pria itu, ia tidak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak memikirkan kejadian semacam itu dalam sudut pandangnya. Jadi, ia hanya menatap sang demon yang terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya, manusia yang memikul banyak beban.

Naruto merasa setitik keringat mengalir di dahinya. Napasnya mulai sesak dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. "Racun, eh?" gumamnya sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan menggunakan tangannya untuk menekan luka menganga di dadanya.

Sasuke mengambil langkah mundur. Kunai masih ada di tangannya dan untuk sesaat demon itu terlihat lemah namun Sasuke tidak mau menyerangnya lagi.

"Kenapa mereka tidak mengerti bahwa ini bukan kemauanku? Aku hanya wadah dari demon, aku Naruto bukan demon. Kenapa mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setiap malam karena aku menahan demon di dalam tubuhku menjauh dari mereka?" Ia menggumam, kata-katanya membingungkan, napasnya mulai tidak teratur. Ia mendesah dan menutup matanya, setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Ia lelah.

* * *

Sasuke berlari membabi buta melewati jalan sepi Konoha. Malam ini badai musim dingin tengah berlangsung, angin bergemuruh namun ia tidak memedulikannya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya lari menjauh dan melupakan semua yang terjadi pada hidupnya yang singkat ini.

Ia tidak memakai sandal, tidak pula membawa payung, pakaiannya basah kuyup dan kakinya terluka tapi ia tidak merasakan sakit... yang ia rasakan hanya kekosongan; seolah-olah otaknya hanya dihantui oleh sepasang mata sebiru laut itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa mereka tidak membiarkan aku sendiri?" bisik Sasuke, mencengkeram kepalanya dan menggeleng, berharap bayangan tentang mata biru itu menghilang. Berharap tidak pernah ada sepanjang hidupnya, tidak juga untuk sepasang mata merah demon itu, semua itu mempengaruhinya.

Ia tersandung ketika kakinya yang terluka menolak untuk berjalan lebih jauh, dan ia jatuh berlutut. Napasnya sesak dan tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan.

Sasuke melihat ke arah kunai yang masih ia pegang dan menggeleng ketika kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu berputar dalam ingatannya.

Sasuke tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mampu membunuh demon itu pada pertarungan yang nyata. Jadi itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membalaskan dendam, dengan meracuninya. Ia menusuknya dengan kunai beracun—kunai yang diberikan oleh Neji—ketika demon itu tidur.

Tidak ada yang perlu ia takutkan; ia sudah banyak merasakan kehilangan. Jika ia gagal dan harus membayar dengan nyawanya sekalipun, Sasuke tidak peduli, karena tidak ada lagi alasan untuknya tetap hidup.

Dulu ia sering mempelajari berbagai macam racun jadi ia cukup tahu jenis-jenisnya. Hari itu, setelah meninggalkan apartemen sang demon, ia pergi ke hutan untuk mengumpulkan ramuan obat.

Ia kembali ke apartemen setelah membuat racun yang berbahaya. Hal itu memakan banyak waktu karena ia ingin hasil yang terbaik, dan ketika ia merasa puas dengan hasilnya, ia segera melumuri kunainya dengan racun itu.

Ia merasa sangat puas ketika memikirkan tentang balas dendam, membayangkan demon itu sekarat dan menderita pada hembusan napas terakhirnya. Tetapi sekarang ketika ia menyelesaikan tugasnya... ia tidak merasakan apapun. Tidak senang, tidak puas, hanya merasakan kekosongan yang hampa...

Dan mata itu...

Sasuke menarik napas berat. Penderitaan di mata biru itu sangat nyata. Kata-kata yang meracau di tengah-tengah kesadaran pria itu juga nyata...

Tangan gemetarnya menggenggam kunai itu erat-erat. Menekan ujung kunai itu ke lehernya dan menutup matanya.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi, ia sudah membalaskan dendam sepupunya, menyelamatkan penduduk desa dan mungkin, Sasuke berani berpikir bahwa itu semua mungkin jika ia membunuh orang tidak bersalah yang terpilih sebagai wadah 'demon', bersamaan dengan demon itu sendiri.

Dan sekarang, ia tidak punya tempat yang disebut sebagai rumah, tidak ada balas dendam, tidak ada mencintai dan dicintai, tidak ada seorangpun yang ada untuknya... perjalanannya panjangnya cukup sampai di sini dan sekarang...

Ia menekan kunai itu lebih dekat pada lehernya, tapi sebelum benda itu menusuk dagingnya, tangannya berhenti mendadak. Ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangannya namun tangannya tidak mau menurutinya.

'Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini,' pikirnya. Pegangannya mengendur dan kunai itu jatuh ke tanah yang basah dengan suara yang cukup keras di keheningan malam.

'Aku bahkan tidak cukup kuat untuk mengakhiri hidupku yang menyedihkan ini.' Suara lelah dalam kepalanya berkata.

Tubuh bagian atasnya ikut terjatuh di atas tanah berlumpur, air menghujani tubuhnya yang telah basah, ia terisak.

Tubuh lelahnya menolak untuk bangun dan Sasuke merasakan kegelapan di sudut matanya, ia menyambut kegelapan itu dengan senang hati dan menutup matanya yang lelah.

Pikirannya melayang dalam kedamaian bumi yang kosong dimana tidak ada penderitaan yang dapat menyentuhnya.

* * *

 **TBC...**

* * *

 _Wew. Naruto keracunan dan Sasuke pingsan di tengah badai. Besoknya mereka mati. Uh get well soon to me(?)_

 _Yosh, part tiga up, yg berkenan boleh kok komen pake bahasa linggris supaya author aslinya bisa baca juga review kalian. Bukan pemaksaan lho ya._

 _Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Do You Believe In Love? ©** **Bychancehappened**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Narusasu**

 **Genre: Angst/Romance**

 **Published: Jul 12, 2015**

 **Story id: 11373896**

* * *

 **Do You Believe In Love?**

Bychancehappened

* * *

 _AN: Karena ada yg nanya, aku bakal ngejelasin lagi tentang 'carrier'. Carrier adalah gen pembawa, semacam kelainan genetik bawaan dari gen ibu dan dalam hal ini Sasuke bisa hamil._

* * *

Naruto mengerang ketika kesadarannya kembali. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali, mencoba menerka dimana dirinya berada.

Ruangan itu sangat gelap. Tidak ada suara, tidak ada cahaya, tidak ada apapun selain kegelapan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri... Tapi pikirannya masih mengabur dan tak bisa mengingat sesuatu.

Pelahan ia duduk, menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Ia mendengar kursi berdecit ketika tubuhnya bergerak, dan kemudian perlahan-lahan ia mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Tentu saja," gumamnya, "dia menusukku dengan kunai beracun."

Tangannya menyentuh dimana luka menganga di dadanya itu berada, seperti yang ia duga, luka itu sudah menghilang tanpa bekas. Tidak ada orang yang akan menyangka bahwa ia baru saja ditusuk beberapa jam yang lalu.

Mendesah, ia mulai menghidupkan lampu meja yang ada di samping sofa. Lampu satu-satunya yang ada di ruang tamu sebab Naruto tidak mampu membayar tagihan listrik terlalu banyak.

Naruto berdiri secara perlahan dan berjalan menuju jendela, membuka tirainya lebar-lebar.

Di luar masih gelap dan hujan masih turun. 'Mungkin aku pingsan beberapa jam...' pikirnya.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membiarkan hujan membasahinya. Ia merasakan air dingin itu menyentuhnya, membuat tubuh dan pikirannya tenang.

Naruto menyukai hujan. Sejak kecil ia menyukainya karena hujan dapat membersihkan segala kesedihannya.

Namun sekarang berbeda, sekarang hujan membuatnya merasa bahwa ia bukan monster. Hujan tidak menganggapnya berbeda, bagi 'hujan' ia sama seperti makhluk hidup lainnya.

Hujan tidak akan menghakiminya, tidak akan mengasihaninya ketika 'mereka' menyamarkan air matanya... tidak, hujan menenangkan pikirannya yang berkabut, memberinya harapan untuk terus melangkah... lagipula 'Setelah hujan berhenti selalu ada matahari yang terbit', kata-kata itu Naruto ingat setiap kali ia melihat badai.

Mendesah, Naruto berjalan menuju pintu dan memakai sandalnya, tidak berniat untuk mengunci pintu rumahnya. Lagipula apa yang bisa dicuri dari apartemennya?

Perlahan Naruto menuruni tangga rumahnya. Lalu menjejaki jalanan berlumpur akibat hujan dan mulai berjalan tanpa tujuan ke jalan yang sepi.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto melakukan hal ini, tidak, sebaliknya... ia melakukannya setiap hari sampai sekarang.

Ketika seluruh penduduk desa tertidur, kadang-kadang ia menjelajah ke berbagai jalanan yang sepi, membayangkan orang-orang mengakui keberadaannya dan menyapanya ketika ia lewat.

Kini ia tidak peduli bagaimana air hujan mulai membasahi pakaiannya. Ia terus berjalan layaknya zombie tanpa melihat sekitar. Mata sebiru lautnya menatap horizon dengan tatapan kosong.

Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, Naruto tidak pernah merasa kosong dan kering ketika berjalan sendirian di tengah malam badai seperti ini. Biasanya ia selalu merasa lebih baik setelah berjalan-jalan, tapi hari ini nampaknya sangat berbeda.

'Mungkin karena aku berpikir aku bisa berteman dengannya...' Ia bergumam, 'Betapa bodohnya aku... setelah apa yang aku lakukan... seharusnya aku sudah tahu...'

Naruto tidak tahu berapa lama ia berjalan, jadi ketika matanya menatap hamparan gedung yang mengecil, ia sadar bahwa ia sudah berada di daerah kumuh Konoha. Ia mendesah dan mengusap matanya yang lelah.

Hujan telah berhenti dan siluet cahaya terlihat di langit sebelah timur, mengindikasikan bahwa matahari akan terbit sekitar setengah jam lagi.

Naruto membelok pada gang terdekat untuk memotong jalan ke rumahnya. Ia harus kembali ke rumah sebelum desa yang tertidur ini mulai bangun dan dunia dalam imajinasinya menghilang. Ia sedang tidak ingin melakukan teleportasi, sebaliknya ia ingin menikmati udara pagi.

Tiba-tiba kaki Naruto tersandung oleh sesuatu, ia melihat ke bawah dan mendapati figur seseorang terbaring di tanah berlumpur yang kotor.

Naruto menahan napasnya. Itu Sasuke... meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, dari potongan rambut dan jubah yang dipakainya, Naruto tahu bahwa orang ini adalah orang yang sama yang mencoba membunuhnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang pria ini terbaring di tanah kotor.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto berlutut di sebelah pria itu, tak peduli dengan air lumpur yang membasahi piyamanya. Ia membalikkan tubuh pria raven itu untuk melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Wajah pria itu terlihat sangat pucat dan bibirnya membiru.

Namun Naruto mendesah lega ketika melihat pria itu masih bernapas, meskipun terputus-putus dan sesekali terbatuk.

'Dia masih hidup,' gumamnya.

Ia tahu seharusnya ia membenci pria ini karena telah mencoba untuk membunuhnya, tapi untuk sesaat ia merasa sangat sedih.

"Kau sama sepertiku," bisiknya, "tidak akan ada yang peduli jika kau besok menghilang, sama halnya seperti; tidak akan ada yang memberiku penghormatan terakhir meskipun aku memberikan seluruh hidupku untuk melindungi desa ini."

Pria raven itu mengerang, mengambil kembali atensi Naruto. Ia melihat pria yang tak sadarkan diri itu beberapa saat sebelum matanya memancar penuh tekad.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati seperti ini, aku janji." Ia berkata dengan mantap. Naruto tidak ingin mati seperti itu; sendiri, terlupakan. Tidak. Jadi ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mati dengan cara seperti itu juga, tidak selama ia masih bisa membantu.

Naruto segera berdiri sambil mengangkat tubuh Sasuke, _bridal style._ 'Tubuhnya dingin sekali,' pikirnya.

Ia menarik tubuh Sasuke bersandar di dadanya, sedekat mungkin. Berbagi panas tubuhnya adalah yang bisa ia pikirkan untuk sedikit menghangatkan pria itu.

Sasuke mungkin tidak akan mengijinkan Naruto melakukan hal ini jika ia dalam keadaan sadar, tapi Naruto tidak peduli, menyelamatkan nyawanya adalah prioritas utama Naruto. Jadi, ia akan melakukan apapun agar Sasuke bisa bertahan.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Naruto menghilang dalam pusaran angin dengan Sasuke dalam gendongannya.

* * *

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak pernah merawat seseorang begitu juga sebaliknya.

Menaruh Sasuke di ranjang, Naruto menatap pria yang menggigil itu sambil mengamati setiap pergerakannya.

"Demi Tuhan... melawan kematian lebih mudah daripada melakukan ini," gumamnya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba terbatuk, tangannya meremas kuat kain seprai dan wajahnya terlihat kesakitan.

Naruto merasakan dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk melakukan sesuatu, apa pun untuk menghentikan rasa sakit pria itu, tapi ia tak berdaya.

Ia tidak bisa membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit, mereka pasti tidak akan menerima karena mereka 'menghadiahkan' Sasuke padanya agar pria itu menderita. Mereka pasti senang melihatnya kesakitan seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat bahwa ada satu orang yang bisa memberikan beberapa saran, rekan satu timnya—dan satu-satunya teman—dan seorang ninja medis terbaik di Konoha, Sakura.

Naruto melesat menuju ruang tamu, hampir tersandung kaki sofa. Ia meraih teleponnya, menghubungi nomor Sakura dan menunggu.

"Ayo, Sakura. Aku butuh bantuanmu." Ia bergumam.

Setelah beberapa saat sambungan itu diangkat. "Halo?" jawab sebuah suara yang mengantuk.

"Sakura!" Naruto hampir berteriak. "Sakura, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Naruto," kata Sakura dengan nada monoton, "apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Sakura... Sasuke pingsan di tengah hujan, dia sangat pucat, bibirnya membiru dan juga terbatuk-batuk. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura bingung. 'Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat,' pikirnya.

"Oh! Aku belum memberitahumu. Dia adalah..." Naruto berhenti, kebingungan untuk menjelaskan. "... tanggungjawabku," lanjutnya kemudian.

Sakura mengingat kejadian waktu itu. "Oh. Seorang 'carrier' yang dihadiahkan untukmu?" jawabnya dengan suara yang keras.

Suara batuk lagi-lagi terdengar dari kamar dimana Sasuke berada.

"Sakura, cepat beritahu aku apa yang harus dilakukan... Aku akan menjelaskan padamu nanti."

.

Menaruh teleponnya, Naruto berjalan menuju kamar secepat mungkin. Sakura menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan pakaian yang basah dan membuat tubuh Sasuke tetap hangat.

Naruto merasa sangat bodoh. Ia mengganggu Sakura pagi-pagi buta sekaligus membiarkan Sasuke menggigil dengan pakaiannya yang basah.

Menaiki ranjang, Naruto melihat pria itu. 'Dia sangat kecil,' pikirnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Naruto melepaskan jubah hitam besar dari tubuh Sasuke, memperlihatkan baju biru _navy_ yang juga basah dan seperti melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Kau pasti membunuhku jika kau melihatku melakukan ini," bisik Naruto sambil membuka satu persatu kancingnya.

Naruto merasa pipinya merona untuk sesaat. Tidak pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya, ia melucuti pakaian seseorang, apalagi dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Ia merasa seperti seorang pria mesum.

Ketika seluruh kancing terbuka, ia menarik Sasuke ke posisi duduk dan dengan perlahan melepaskan pakaiannya.

Naruto menatap tubuh kurus itu, meneguk ludahnya saat pria itu merintih tidak nyaman.

'Dia sangat cantik.' Secepat pikiran itu datang, ia menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. 'Jangan berpikir seperti itu, demi Tuhan dia sedang sakit!' omelnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia meneguk ludahnya lagi ketika teringat apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya, yaitu melepaskan celana pria itu. Menutup mata rapat-rapat, dengan cepat Naruto melepas kait celana dan menarik celana itu sampai lutut, menyisakan _boxer_ yang masih terpakai.

Ketika ia berusaha menarik keluar lubang celana itu, tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang tajam. Matanya bergulir pada kaki Sasuke dan tersentak.

Ada pecahan kaca dan serpihan kaleng yang menancap di kaki pria itu. Lukanya masih mengeluarkan darah dan sedikit membiru.

Dengan perlahan Naruto melepaskan celana itu dari kaki Sasuke, tidak ingin pria itu merasa kesakitan lebih lama. Ia merebahkan kembali tubuh Sasuke dan menyelimutinya serapat mungkin, tapi Sasuke masih saja menggigil.

'Sakura bilang, aku harus menggosok tangan dan kakinya supaya hangat,' gumamnya.

Kemudian ia kembali menuruni ranjang dan berlutut di dekat kaki Sasuke.

Ia membuka selimut yang menutup pada bagian kaki, memeriksa luka itu lebih dekat sambil mengumpat. Ia bahkan tidak punya salep yang bisa ia gunakan.

Berpikir cepat, ia melesat keluar kamar dan kembali tak lama kemudian sambil membawa sebaskom air hangat, kain bersih dan gulungan perban.

Ia kembali duduk di posisi sebelumnya dan menaruh baskom air itu dekat kakinya.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya pelan sebelum menarik keluar potongan kaca dan serpihan-serpihan yang menancap satu persatu.

Lukanya kembali mengeluarkan darah, dengan cepat ia membasahi kain dengan air hangat dan mengusap darah itu. Ia mendengar Sasuke merintih tapi ia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Setelah ia selesai membersihkan lukanya, ia segera membebatnya dengan perban semampunya, tapi tetap terlihat berantakan di matanya.

Naruto tidak pernah membutuhkan perawatan seperti ini. Kyuubi selalu menyembuhkan lukanya jadi ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk belajar merawat luka, tetapi sekarang ia menyesal karena kurangnya pengetahuan dalam hal itu.

Naruto menyadari bahwa Sasuke masih menggigil di dalam selimut. Ia mencoba menggosok kaki pria itu tapi terhenti karena perban yang melilit di sana. Ia mengangkat tangannya, menatap telapak kaki itu sambil mencoba mencari cara lain untuk menghangatkannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia memosisikan tangannya lagi pada kaki itu namun bukan untuk menggosoknya. Ia menyentuh perban di sana secara perlahan dan menyalurkan chakra dari tangannya.

Pendar chakra berwarna biru membungkus kaki pucat itu, seperti kepompong.

Mulut Sasuke membuka dan mengeluarkan rintihan pelan, jari kakinya menekuk karena sensasi hangat yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto merasa wajahnya memerah. Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat tangannya lalu menutup sepasang kaki itu dengan selimut.

Berdiri, ia menaiki ranjang dan merawat luka lain di lengannya dengan hati-hati.

Ia sadar bahwa Sasuke telah berhenti menggigil dan beberapa warna di wajahnya telah kembali. Bibir yang membiru sebelumnya perlahan menghilang dan terganti dengan warna merah muda.

Naruto mendesah lega sekaligus kelelahan. Ia masih memakai pakaian yang sama sejak semalam. Baju itu sudah mengering dan lumpur membentuk pola aneh di sana.

Senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya ketika ia melihat dada Sasuke bergerak naik turun secara teratur. Naruto memalingkan wajah dan berjalan pelan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu hingga menimbulkan debaman pelan.

.

Naruto bersenandung dengan pelan sambil memotong beberapa sayuran. Sudah hampir malam. Ia sudah membersihkan diri, melakukan tidur siang singkat dan memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

Pria itu masih tertidur, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk membuatkan makan malam. Sasuke mungkin akan bangun sebentar lagi dan Naruto tahu pria itu butuh makanan yang sehat. Lagipula Sasuke belum makan selama tiga hari.

Ini pertama kali bagi Naruto memasak untuk orang lain selain dirinya, ia merasa aneh.

Jika biasanya hampir setiap hari ia makan ramen, tapi hari ini ia memasak dan berbagi makanan dengan seseorang, berpikir seperti itu membuat jantung Naruto berdegup senang.

'Dia tidak akan menerima makanan dari seorang pembunuh.' Suara dalam kepalanya berkata, tapi Naruto buru-buru mengabaikannya. Ia tidak ingin hal itu merusak suasana hatinya. Meskipun hal itu benar, Naruto hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar benda jatuh dan pecah membentur lantai yang berasal dari kamarnya.

Naruto tersentak menoleh. Pisau di tangannya jatuh ke meja dan ia berlari menuju ke sana.

Ia membanting pintu terbuka. "Apa yang—" Naruto berhenti ketika melihat ke dalam kamar.

Mangkuk yang ia letakkan di meja telah jatuh ke lantai; hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil bersamaan dengan jam mejanya.

Mata Sasuke terpejam rapat, alisnya berkerut. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman di balik selimut seperti hewan yang terluka. Terdapat jejak air mata di pipi. Isakan kecil juga terdengar dari mulutnya.

'Dia mimpi buruk,' pikir Naruto.

Ia berjalan hati-hati ke ranjang menghindari pecahan kaca di lantai, ia duduk di sisi ranjang dan menatap pria itu.

Ia mengulurkan tangan bermaksud membangunkan Sasuke, namun diurungkan. Ia rasa Sasuke tidak akan bangun di saat seperti ini.

Naruto mendengar isakan lagi, dadanya terasa terbelit kencang. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia mengusap pipi pria raven itu dengan lembut. Menghapus air matanya sambil membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan.

Setelah beberapa saat, sang Uchiha berhenti menggeliat dan terkulai dalam sentuhan Naruto. Namun napasnya masih sedikit terengah.

Dan Naruto menyadari bahwa Sasuke terserang demam.

'Aku harus menurunkan demamnya,' pikir Naruto.

Naruto mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahan kaca dan menaruh kembali jam mejanya di tempat semula, yang mengejutkan jam itu tidak rusak.

Mengisi mangkuk lain dengan air dingin, Naruto kembali dari dapur dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Ia menaruh kain basah di dahinya.

Naruto dengar bahwa cara itu bisa menurunkan demam; ia berharap hal itu bisa bekerja juga pada Sasuke.

Ia menyingkirkan anak rambut dari dahi Sasuke yang berkeringat. Dengan ragu jarinya membelai helai itu dan terkejut dengan kelembutan teksturnya.

Naruto melihat lebih dekat wajah Sasuke. Pria itu terlihat sangat rapuh, lemah seperti anak kecil. Naruto mendengar pria itu melenguh nyaman ketika ia membelai rambutnya. Ia tersenyum tulus.

"Selamat tidur..." bisiknya, mematikan lampu dan membiarkan kamar diselimuti kegelapan.

* * *

 **TBC...**

* * *

 _Yaaay, fic terjemahan berlanjut. Btw author aslinya orang India loh, ada yg mau chat sama dia? nyeritain tentang Uttar*n misalnya XD_

 _Fic ini sengaja aku share bertepatan ultah Sasuke hari ini 23/7_

 _Happy bday, Sasuke ^^_

 _Review?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Do You Believe In Love? ©** **Bychancehappened**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Narusasu**

 **Genre: Angst/Romance**

 **Published: Jul 12, 2015**

 **Story id: 11373896**

* * *

 **Do You Believe In Love?**

Bychancehappened

* * *

Seorang anak kecil berambut hitam berlari di koridor rumahnya. Ia tersenyum sambil menengok ke belakang dan melihat sepupunya terengah-engah dan mencoba bernapas.

"Kau sangat lambat. Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku." Anak itu mengejek sepupunya. Berlari dari tempatnya berada.

"Kenapa kau..." Ia berhenti. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia melihat anak itu melompat ke arahnya. "SASUKE!"

Lalu terdengar suara teriakan, menyusul benda terjatuh dan jerit kesakitan.

Seorang wanita bergegas pada suara itu. Wanita itu masih menggunakan celemek dan pisau di tangannya, jelas sekali ia masih sibuk di dapur. Pupil hitamnya mengitar dengan tatapan khawatir.

Ketika matanya menangkap anak berambut hitam yang terbaring di dasar tangga sambil terisak, ia segera berlari ke sana.

Terdapat benjolan besar di dahi anak itu, pun kakinya yang terkilir. Wanita itu berlutut di samping anak itu dan menyentuh benjolan di dahinya dengan hati-hati. Dan karenanya anak itu merintih, terisak lebih kuat sambil menekan pergelangan kakinya berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit.

"Shhh... anakku, ibu di sini. Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Shhh," kata wanita itu sambil menarik anak itu ke dalam pelukan.

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lengan sang ibu dan menangis keras. Sementara wanita itu sendiri mengusap punggungnya terus menerus, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Kento, lebih baik kau pulang ke rumah ya. Sasuke tidak bisa bermain dulu hari ini," katanya pada anak lain yang ada di situ sebelum meninggalkannya.

Memasuki kamarnya, Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, dengan perlahan membaringkan anaknya di ranjang. Sasuke sudah tidak menangis lagi, tapi ekspresi wajahnya masih kesakitan.

Mikoto mendesah dan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil mangkuk yang diisi dengan batu es. Kemudian beberapa es itu dibungkusnya ke dalam saputangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali ke kamar Sasuke, meletakkan saputangannya pada luka di dahi anak itu. Sasuke tersentak, dahinya berdenyut sakit dan mencoba menyingkirkan apa pun yang tengah di letakkan sang ibu di sana, tapi Mikoto tetap menahan saputangannya.

Sebagai penenang, Mikoto mencium dahinya sembari membelai rambutnya yang lembut sampai ke kulit kepalanya.

Akhirnya Sasuke mendesah merasakan tubuhnya nyaman dalam sentuhan sang ibu. Ia merasa kelelahan dan mengantuk. Kemudian ia menutup matanya dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

"Ibu."

Sepasang obsidian hitam terbuka perlahan. Pandangannya buram dan pikirannya masih berkabut. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu melihat sekitar, meskipun ia tak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan.

Otaknya mencoba mencerna situasi yang terjadi tapi gagal. Hanya wajah ibunya yang dapat Sasuke ingat dalam tidurnya beberapa saat.

Sasuke mendesah. Kenapa ia bermimpi tentang ibunya hari ini? Ia tidak pernah bermimpi bahkan memikirkannya selama bertahun-tahun. Setelah meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha ia telah mencoba dengan keras untuk melupakan beberapa tahun hidupnya di sana karena kenangan itu hanya akan menyakitinya.

'Lalu kenapa? Apa yang terjadi hari ini?'

Ketika pikirannya kembali, ia mengingat semua kejadian malam terakhir yang dilakukannya. Matanya membelalak dan ia mencoba untuk duduk hanya untuk menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sangat lemah. Ia mengerang, menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali ke ranjang.

'Ranjang? Dan bukankah seharusnya aku membeku?'

Sasuke menyentuh material yang ada di sekitar tubuhnya dan sadar bahwa tubuhnya terbelit selimut.

'Ada sesuatu yang basah di dahiku.' Sasuke mengambil potongan kain di dahinya dan membuangnya.

Ia menatap kain itu beberapa saat, pikirannya kosong, seperti kanvas. Seseorang menyelamatkannya. Tidak hanya menyelamatkan tapi merawatnya juga.

Ia merasakan belitan perban di lengan dan kakinya. Tempat tidur di sebelahnya masih terasa hangat, 'Seseorang tidur di sini,' pikirnya.

"Lalu siapa..." Ia berbisik pelan. Tidak ada yang peduli padanya sejak ia dibuang dari rumah. Bahkan tidak ada yang repot-repot bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja atau sedang sakit.

'Tapi kenapa?' Ia bertanya-tanya. 'Kenapa seseorang menyelamatkanku dan merawat lukaku? Sekarang seluruh penduduk desa membenciku. Harusnya aku mati saja.'

Seseorang membuka pintu perlahan, mengalihkan atensinya. Mendadak tubuhnya menegang. Jika yang menyelamatkannya adalah seorang lelaki, Sasuke tidak bisa percaya padanya. Orang itu pasti meminta imbalan.

'Tapi apa yang bisa kuberikan padanya? Kecuali...'

Sasuke melihat siluet seseorang memasuki kamar. Tangannya membawa sesuatu tapi Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena gelap.

Figur pria itu menuju ke ranjang dengan perlahan, berhati-hati untuk tidak menimbulkan suara.

Pria itu menaruh sesuatu yang di bawanya ke meja dan mendesah. Sasuke sedikit tegang namun ia tetap diam.

Saat lampu meja menyala, Sasuke tersentak ketika melihat wajah pria itu.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah sadar. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar peduli, meskipun Sasuke sangat tegang dan baru menyadarinya beberapa saat setelahnya.

Ia mundur menjauh, dan memperlihatkan sikap defensif.

"M-Menjauh dariku!" serunya. "Kenapa kau masih hidup? Seharusnya kau sudah mati."

Sasuke terengah-engah, Dari sekian banyak orang yang tak terpikirkan olehnya kenapa harus pria itu.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi karena kalimat itu. 'Aku memang tidak mengharapkan ucapan terima kasih,' ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Menggelengkan kepala, ia melihat ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan mata membelalak.

"Dengar, aku tidak melakukan apa pun padamu," kata Naruto, tenang. "Jika aku ingin menyakitimu, kau pasti sudah mati sekarang."

Sasuke tidak percaya padanya, meski ia berada di kandang demon itu sekarang. Dan setiap orang pasti menginginkan timbal balik, tidak ada yang namanya kemurahan hati di dunia ini. Sasuke sudah mempelajarinya sejak ia masih kecil.

Naruto bisa melihat ketidakpercayaan di mata Sasuke, lagipula ia sangat pintar membaca ekspresi seseorang tapi ia tidak ingin mengganggu pria ini. Sebaliknya, ia mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Untuk alasan kenapa aku masih hidup, _well_ , kau tidak bisa membunuhku hanya dengan racun. Kyuubi akan menyembuhkanku dari racun itu."

Naruto menjawab santai seolah itu adalah hal yang lumrah di dunia. Tetapi bagi Sasuke tidak, ia mulai kesulitan bernapas. Informasi itu sangat mengganggunya. Semua usaha dan kerja kerasnya nihil, tidak berarti sama sekali.

"Tidak ada gunanya," gumamnya. "Maafkan aku, Neji." Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jadi kenapa kau sangat ingin aku mati, Sasuke? Aku telah menyelamatkan nyawamu," katanya dengan nada datar.

"Karena kau adalah monster, kau telah membunuh Neji," jawab Sasuke, menatap sengit si blonde itu. "Dan kau menyelamatkan nyawaku hanya untuk melecehkanku. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau telah berbuat baik, aku tahu kau akan membuang dan membunuhku jika kau sudah puas atau merasa bahwa aku bukan mainan yang menyenangkan lagi."

Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat dua mata biru itu, tetapi mata itu membalasnya dengan tatapan terluka.

Ia membuang muka, menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika kalimat Naruto malam itu melintas di kepalanya, "Kenapa mereka tidak mengerti bahwa ini bukan kemauanku? Aku hanya wadah dari demon, aku Naruto bukan demon." Sasuke menutup mata erat-erat, menggelengkan kepalanya dari ingatan itu.

Terjadi keheningan janggal di kamar itu. Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto berbicara, "Aku tidak menginginkan apa pun darimu. Aku menyelamatkanmu karena sudah tugasku sebagai ninja Konoha untuk menyelamatkan penduduk."

Sebuah mangkuk diletakkan di samping Sasuke. "Makanlah sesuatu. Aku akan kembali lagi untuk memeriksa lukamu," kata Naruto pelan.

"Aku tidak butuh makanan dan belas kasihanmu," balas Sasuke tajam dan menatap mangkuk itu.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun, ia terus berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar, ia berkata pelan, "Panggil aku jika kau butuh sesuatu." Dan pintu tertutup.

Sasuke masih menatap mangkuk itu. Semangkuk sup hangat itu mengeluarkan aroma yang memikat. Perutnya berbunyi ketika membauinya.

Berapa lama ia tidak makan? Sasuke mencoba mengingat namun ia tidak ada yang diingatnya sama sekali. Terakhir kali ia makan sehari sebelum Neji tewas, kan?

Sekali lagi matanya berlabuh pada mangkuk sup itu dan menatapnya dengan detik-detik yang menyakitkan. Harga dirinya berkata bahwa ia tidak boleh menerima makanan dari pembunuh sepupunya tapi perutnya yang lapar berkata lain.

Akhirnya Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir panjang dan mengambil mangkuk sup itu. Menyendok kuah, ia mengarahkan pada bibirnya dan pelan-pelan meminumnya.

Sasuke menutup matanya ketika rasa sup itu menginvasi inderanya. Ia merasa sup itu adalah sup terenak yang pernah ia makan. Dengan rakus, ia menyendok kuah sup lagi, terus menerus.

Dalam beberapa saat ia sudah menghabiskan seluruh supnya, benar-benar melupakan harga dirinya. Ia menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kemudian menaruh kembali mangkuk itu di meja.

Ia melirik perban yang melilit di lengannya. Benda itu dipasang berantakan, tetapi tetap menjalankan fungsinya dengan baik.

Mendesah, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di ranjang hangat itu dan menutup matanya. Ia sangat lelah, dan di saat yang bersamaan ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya; 'perasaan bersalah'. Tatapan terluka dari sepasang mata biru itulah yang membuatnya merasa bersalah, pun membuatnya menyesal karena kalimat kasarnya.

Sasuke mengutuk dalam hati, "Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku merasa bersalah kepada demon sepertinya?"

'Tidak, bukan demon, dia Naruto.' Otaknya berkata.

"Brengsek," umpatnya. "Kenapa dia harus bersikap seolah dia peduli?" Ia berbisik, mata hitamnya kosong menyiratkan keputusasaan. Ia menatap langit-langit putih, mencoba mengumpulkan pikirannya yang bercampur aduk.

'Apakah aku merasa putus asa karena diperhatikan oleh seseorang demon desa yang hampir aku bunuh?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri, namun otaknya terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Suara Naruto yang begitu dalam menggema di kepalanya terus menerus dan membuatnya pusing. Desahan kecil lolos dari bibirnya ketika ia membiarkan rasa lelah mengubur dirinya dalam kegelapan.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 _Mohon beritahu kalau ada typos dan translate yang salah. Karena yang asli juga ada salah beberapa grammar._

 _Review? *puppy eyes*_


	6. Chapter 6

**Do You Believe In Love? ©** **Bychancehappened**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Narusasu**

 **Genre: Angst/Romance**

 **Published: Jul 12, 2015**

 **Story id: 11373896**

* * *

 **Do You Believe In Love?**

Bychancehappened

* * *

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya pelan, tubuhnya menyandar di sana. Ia menghela napas berat sambil menutup mata.

"Sial," rutuknya pelan. Sekarang jam enam pagi dan ia harus pergi untuk menjalankan misi selama dua hari.

Sasuke tidur sepanjang hari kemarin dan Naruto pikir mungkin pria itu akan tidur beberapa jam lagi, jadi ia tidak harus menemuinya untuk pamit.

Ketika melihat fajar menyingsing, Naruto langsung menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke, mengumpulkan beberapa tanaman obat dari hutan dan membuat ramuan untuk lukanya. Ia juga berpikir untuk mengganti perbannya, tapi...

"Sekarang dia sudah sadar. Dia tidak akan mengijinkanku melakukan itu," gumamnya pelan.

Ia melesat menuju ruang tamu dimana perlengkapannya berada dan mulai mengangkutnya. Ia menaruh benda itu di sofa dan memasukkan segala keperluan untuk misi.

Pikiran Naruto melayang pada pria raven yang sekarang tengah menempati kamarnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ketika ia menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Sasuke, ia merasa semakin terikat dengan pria itu dari hari ke hari.

Ketika ia melihat Sasuke terluka, ia merasa harus menjaganya dan itu membuatnya takut. Terakhir kali ia merasakan perasaan semacam itu adalah ketika ia kehilangan orang yang dianggapnya sebagai saudara, teman satu timnya, Sai.

Mengingat kembali memori menyakitkan di kepalanya membuat Naruto menangis. Ia menutup mata erat-erat, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Kenapa aku mengingat itu, Sai? Aku sudah baik-baik saja..." katanya pada udara kosong.

Ia teringat kenangan dimana mereka masih dalam tahap genin. Ia mengingat misi yang mereka lakukan; misi menangkap kucing, melompati gedung, adu mulut yang sangat kekanakan—semua itu adalah kenangan terindah yang pernah dialaminya. Sebab saat itulah ia merasa mempunyai sebuah keluarga, mereka adalah orang-orang yang mengerti dirinya dan akan menerima siapa dirinya.

Dan sekarang, ketika ia sudah melupakan semuanya kenapa ia harus mengingatnya lagi? Tidak peduli sebesar apa rasa benci Sasuke padanya, Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa ia masih percaya bahwa pria itu akan mengerti dirinya.

Setelah ia hidup dalam kesendirian bertahun-tahun, setelah ia menerima semua penderitaan dalam hidupnya, Naruto merasa sangat takut untuk kembali membuat ikatan dengan orang lain.

Ia ingat, ia memiliki Sakura yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai teman. Ia mengenalnya sejak di akademi, tapi gadis itu juga tidak pernah melihat dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sakura tidak pernah melihat wajahnya yang sesungguhnya.

" **Oh berhentilah... kau menjadi sangat lembut."** Sebuah suara terdengar dalam kepalanya.

"Apa maumu, Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto. "Aku tidak punya waktu untukmu."

" **Jangan libatkan dirimu dengan anak itu. Dia tidak memerlakukanmu dengan baik."**

Naruto tertawa geli. "Oh... jadi kau khawatir padaku sekarang, eh, Demon? Bila kau lupa, kau adalah alasan kenapa aku menderita," jawab Naruto kasar, ia sedang tidak ingin mengobrol dengan monster yang telah membunuh ratusan penduduk desa.

Setelah keheningan janggal selama beberapa saat, ia mendengar helaan napas dan suara Kyuubi kembali terdengar, **"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku hanya akan memberitahumu satu kali; anak itu adalah seorang Uchiha. Pertanda buruk bisa datang dari klan mereka yang terkutuk, mereka sama saja."**

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan kutukan? Apa kau mencoba membodohiku, Kyuubi?" teriak Naruto marah. Ia menunggu demon itu menjawab, tapi hanya keheningan yang menyambutnya.

Sambil menggemeretakkan gigi, Naruto menggeleng dan keluar dapur. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, membasuh diri dengan cepat.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto telah siap dengan peralatan ninjanya. Ia mengambil gulungan perban dari kotak obat lalu menaruhnya di nampan. Salep yang ia buat pagi tadi juga ia letakkan di sana dan kemudian membawanya ke kamar.

Membuka pintu, Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang. Ia menyadari bahwa mangkuk yang ada di meja telah kosong. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil menaruh mangkuk itu di nampan. Lalu melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Pria raven itu sudah bangun dan tengah melamun menatap langit-langit kamar, pandangannya tidak fokus. Naruto berdeham untuk menarik atensinya, namun gagal. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan kehadirannya.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto pelan, Sasuke masih mengabaikannya. "Aku akan menjalani misi dan tidak akan kembali sampai besok malam," katanya, tanpa menunggu respon ia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak akan menguncimu kali ini, kau bisa pergi kalau kau mau, tapi... kumohon jangan."

Sasuke menoleh padanya tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Naruto intens, kedua matanya mencari-cari kebohongan dalam mata safir itu. Naruto balik menatapnya dengan tegas.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat Sasuke mendesah dan kembali menatap langit-langit.

"Ada beberapa sayuran dan roti di dapur. Aku meninggalkan beberapa kasa, perban dan salep herbal di sini." Naruto menunjuk ke meja. Sasuke tidak menoleh. "Jaga dirimu..."

Sebelum Sasuke sempat mengatakan apapun, Naruto meninggalkan kamar dan terburu-buru memakai tas punggungnya. Segera setelah itu, ia melakukan teleportasi dan pergi dari rumah.

.

.

Sasuke menatap pintu kayu yang menutup. "Jaga dirimu..." Kalimat itu terngiang di kepalanya terus menerus seperti mantra. Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan kalimat seperti itu padanya, bahkan ketika ia masih kecil.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk bangun, melihat beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang masih terbelit perban. Mendesah, ia mengusap matanya lelah.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Pergi?' pikirnya. 'Dia bilang, dia tidak mengunci pintunya. Jadi aku bisa pergi.'

Membuka selimut, Sasuke mencoba untuk turun dari ranjangnya, tapi kemudian tersentak karena rasa sakit tiba-tiba di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia menggeleng, membawa dirinya untuk duduk kembali di ranjang. 'Aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang. Aku sangat lemah.'

Akan tetapi alasan logis yang selama ini dihindarinya kembali menghantui. 'Kau tidak punya tempat tujuan. Jika kau pergi, kau mati.'

"Diam!" teriaknya. Ia tahu itu benar. Ia akan mati setelah keluar dari rumah ini, kemungkinan ia akan dibunuh oleh beberapa ninja desa atau yang lebih parah disekap dan dijadikan pemuas nafsu.

Tapi tak peduli seberapa seringnya menderita Sasuke tidak akan hancur semudah itu, tidak dan ia juga tidak akan bunuh diri. Malam itu sudah membuktikan semuanya, Sasuke ingin hidup...

Sekali lagi kata-kata Naruto terngiang di kepalanya, "Tolong jangan pergi..."

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal, tubuhnya gemetar karena ia mulai terisak. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Kenapa?!" teriaknya, menggema di penjuru kamar.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _headboard_. Matanya melirik beberapa benda yang ada di meja; gulungan kasa, perban dan ramuan hijau yang Sasuke tebak sebagai salep herbal yang Naruto katakan tadi.

Kemudian Sasuke melihat perban yang melilit di lengan dan kakinya. Terdapat bercak darah. Ia menghela napas, mungkin ia harus mandi dan mengganti perban. Tapi ia merasa tidak terbiasa karena di sini bukan rumahnya, meskipun demon itu juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu.

Tubuhnya berbaring lagi, sementara ia memutuskan untuk mengamati kamar. Ia masuk kamar ini untuk kedua kalinya, tapi baru kali ini benar-benar memperhatikannya. Selama ini ia terlalu sibuk merencanakan balas dendam dan hal-hal lainnya.

Sekarang ia akan sendirian di rumah selama dua hari dan itu cukup untuk mengamati apa-apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya.

Ketika matanya memindai isi kamar, Sasuke sadar meskipun kecil ternyata kamar itu cukup bersih. Dindingnya bercat sebiru langit, plafon putih, dua jendela besar di sebelah kiri dan tirai berwarna gelap.

Terakhir kali Sasuke kabur dari rumah melalui jendela itu, ia tidak pernah memperhatikan baik-baik tirainya. Tapi sekarang ia melakukannya, dan tirai itu sedikit aneh di matanya.

Sasuke terdiam, mengerutkan dahi. Ia mengamati tirai itu lebih dalam, dan akhirnya mengerti. Itu bukan tirai sungguhan, melainkan beberapa potongan kain yang dijahit berdampingan hingga terbentuk sebuah tirai.

Sasuke tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa seseorang menggunakan potongan kain untuk membuat tirai? Sebuah tirai tidak terlalu mahal untuk dibeli, bahkan Sasuke memakai tirai yang cukup bagus di rumahnya dulu, terutama kamarnya.

'Apa Naruto sangat miskin?' Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Matanya segera mendarat ke bagian lain, yaitu rak buku di sudut kamar. Ada beberapa gulungan dan buku-buku yang berjajar rapi di masing-masing rak. Hal ini menarik atensi Sasuke; ia selalu ingin menjadi ninja. Ketika ia masih kecil, ia telah mempelajari beberapa jurus dasar seperti; jurus api yang diajarkan kakak dan ayahnya dulu.

Sasuke adalah murid pintar di akademi. Meskipun tidak sehebat Itachi, tapi ia tidak terlalu buruk juga, tidak sama sekali.

'Tapi bagaimana kalau elemen Naruto bukan api? Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan jurus dari gulungan-gulungan itu, apalagi jika elemennya air atau yang lainnya,' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, jurus _Katon_ miliknya pernah berbenturan dengan chakra merah yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan menghilang menjadi udara.

'Kurasa dia memiliki persamaan dengan api, mungkin akhirnya aku bisa belajar sesuatu untuk melindungi diriku dengan baik.'

Sasuke kembali memindai isi kamar.

Kali ini pandangannya mendarat pada figura di meja, di samping perbannya. Dengan penasaran diambilnya benda itu.

Isinya adalah foto Naruto, mungkin berusia sebelas atau duabelas tahun. Pria blonde itu tengah menyengir lebar ke kamera, rambut kuningnya bersinar terpapar matahari. Sebelah kanannya berdiri anak perempuan berambut _pink_ , sebelah kirinya seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam. Ada pria dewasa berdiri di belakang mereka, memakai masker, Sasuke menduga bahwa pria itu mungkin gurunya. Pria itu tengah menepuk kepala Naruto.

Di foto itu mata Naruto tampak berbinar-binar, Sasuke menahan napas ketika melihat mata sebiru lautan itu, banyak emosi berputar-putar di dalamnya; harapan, cinta, rasa bangga, tekad. Emosi yang sangat kuat hingga Sasuke merasa semua orang percaya pada mereka.

Tetapi kemudian pandangan terluka di mata biru yang kosong malam itu melintas di kepalanya. Akhirnya Sasuke sadar, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Sasuke mengerti penderitaan orang lain meskipun tanpa penjelasan apapun.

Dengan hati-hati ia mengembalikan figura itu ke tempatnya. Menutup mata. Bersandar nyaman pada bantal sambil menghela napas.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa harus memberikan pria itu kesempatan, bahkan jika ia adalah pembunuh sepupunya, atau bahkan jika ia seorang demon. Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa bahwa; seorang demon lebih manusiawi daripada siapapun yang menyebut diri mereka penduduk desa terhormat.

.

.

Ketika Sasuke sudah cukup kuat untuk meninggalkan kamar, saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke kamar mandi yang dekat dengan ruang tengah.

Ia mengambil handuk yang tergantung di depan pintu kamar mandi. Sejenak ia melihat ke ruang tengah, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipakai. Ruangan tersebut memang gelap, tapi cahaya lampu yang menyala dari kamar membuatnya bisa melihat dengan baik.

Matanya mendarat pada sofa dimana pakaiannya kemarin berada. Sudah dicuci dan terlipat rapi. Bersamaan dengan itu juga terdapat satu set piyama putih. Sasuke mendekat, memilih untuk mengambil pakaiannya lalu bergegas.

Pintu terbuka, ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tempat itu kecil dan bersih. Di sana tidak ada _bathtub_. Hanya ada _shower stand_ , baskom, wastafel dan keran air yang ada di kamar mandi kebanyakan.

Setelah menutup pintu, Sasuke membuka perban di tubuhnya perlahan, lalu melemparkannya ke kotak sampah. Kemudian ia melepas piyama yang dikenakannya dan mulai menghidupkan _shower._ Tapi ia mundur tiba-tiba ketika air dingin menyentuh kulitnya.

Oke. Tidak ada air hangat, Sasuke juga tidak menduganya. Mungkin inilah masalahnya, harus mandi dengan air dingin.

Perlahan-lahan, ia membiarkan kakinya dibasahi air terlebih dahulu. Ia sedikit menggigil, tapi ia berusaha mengabaikan. Yang ia lakukan hanya harus menyesuaikan temperatur itu di tubuhnya.

Ketika sudah cukup nyaman, ia mengambil sampo dari rak dan mengeluarkan cairan dari botol untuk diusapkan pada rambutnya. Setelah itu baru ia menggunakan sabun dan mengernyit karena perih ketika benda itu bersentuhan dengan lukanya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke mempercepat mandinya dan segera memakai baju. Ia tidak mau ambil resiko jika terkena demam lagi.

Ia berjalan dengan sedikit terpincang, lantai dingin membuat luka di kakinya nyeri. Dengan mengggeretakkan gigi, ia terus berjalan secara perlahan kembali ke kamar untuk membebat lukanya. Ia mengambil perban dan salep herbal. Lukanya dibalut serapi mungkin. Untunglah luka di lengannya hampir sembuh; hanya tersisa goresan kecil yang mungkin akan sembuh dengan sendirinya.

Saat itu juga perutnya berbunyi. Ia mendesah. "Aku tidak ingin makan," gumamnya, tapi ia tetap bangun dari posisinya.

Pergi ke dapur, ia membuka lemari dan melihat isinya. Tidak banyak bahan makanan di sana. Hanya roti tawar, tomat, apel dan wortel. Jadi Sasuke hanya mengambil dua lembar roti dan tomat saja.

Ia menyukai tomat. Rasanya tidak pernah buruk. Ia tersenyum sambil mencuci buah merah itu di wastafel kemudian memotongnya menjadi empat bagian untuk diletakkan antara dua roti. Mungkin ia butuh air putih juga. Lalu kembali ke kamar.

Rak buku adalah destinasinya setelah menaruh makanannya di meja. Matanya berbinar. Ada banyak gulungan dan buku yang bisa ia pegang; dipindainya satu persatu judulnya dengan antusias. Oh benar-benar. Banyak sekali koleksi gulungan jurus dari berbagai elemen dari yang dasar sampai yang rangking tertinggi.

Akhirnya ia mengambil satu buku dan dua gulungan. Dua gulungan iti berisi jurus teknik api sedangkan bukunya sendiri memiliki judul; A tale of gusty ninja. Bukunya terlihat tua, tapi sampul emasnya menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Ia memutuskan membawa ketiganya ke ranjang. Menarik selimut pada sebagian tubuhnya dan mulai membaca.

.

.

Naruto merasa sangat senang. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan misi yang mudah daripada misi-misi berbahaya yang ia dapat sebelumnya.

Ia sudah mendapat bayaran untuk misinya yang terakhir di tambah misi yang sekarang. Jumlahnya lumayan. Sangat cukup untuk membiayai dirinya dan Sasuke makan dua sampai tiga hari ke depan.

Sebenarnya ia merasa agak takut dan berpikir bahwa Sasuke mungkin telah pergi ketika ia kembali. Tetapi ketika tiba di depan pintu apartment ia merasakan chakra Sasuke di sana.

Itu bagus.

Dan ketika berniat untuk membuka pintu, Naruto ingat bahwa seharusnya sekarang ia pergi ke Ichiraku untuk membeli ramen. Lagipula tiga hari ini ia tidak makan dengan teratur. Rasanya sangat lapar.

"Halo, Paman," sapa Naruto saat tiba di kedai.

"Hei, Naruto, apa yang mau kau pesan hari ini?" tanya Paman Si Pemilik kedai dengan sumringah.

Naruto tersenyum, Ichiraku memang rumah kedua baginya. Paman Teuchi dan anaknya, Ayame, adalah orang-orang yang selalu memandangnya sebagai Naruto bukan Kyuubi.

"Dua bungkus _miso ramen_ untukku," jawabnya.

Paman Teuchi mengerutkan dahinya. Biasanya Naruto akan memakan ramennya di tampat, bukan dibungkus. Ini sangat aneh.

Naruto mengusap belakang lehernya sambil nyengir. "Di rumahku ada tamu," jelasnya.

Teuchi tidak bertanya lagi. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud tamu oleh Naruto. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan membuatkan pesanan itu untuk pelanggan kuningnya.

.

.

Sasuke menguap, ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ia merentangkan tangannya untuk menghilangkan pegal.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. 7.30? Ia berkedip lagi, lalu melihat ke arah jendela; tidak ada sinar matahari menembus ke tirai.

Dahinya mengerut. Tangan mendarat pada sebuah benda yang keras yang ternyata adalah sebuah buku. Matanya membola karena menyadari sesuatu. Sepertinya ia tertidur saat membaca buku kemarin. Buku itu sangat menarik. Sasuke sadar bahwa ia menghabiskan banyak waktu saat menyelesaikan buku itu hingga pukul satu siang.

Sasuke masih mengingat isi ceritanya. Buku itu mengisahkan seorang ninja yang percaya dengan idelism dan pada akhirnya ninja tersebut bisa mengubah dunia dengan kekuatannya sendiri dan menjadi seorang pahlawan. Buku itu juga ditulis dengan baik. Plotnya tersusun apik dan benar-benar membahas tentang aspek-aspek kehidupan para ninja.

Akan tetapi buku itu juga membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya soal nama pahlawan itu. Namanya 'Naruto'.

'Mungkin orangtuanya memberikan nama itu setelah membaca buku ini,' pikirnya.

Sasuke tidak mau memikirkannya. Ia segera menuruni ranjang dan melesat untuk mandi. Sekarang sudah malam, Naruto pasti akan pulang sebentar lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mandi saat Naruto sudah ada di rumah, ia tidak akan menurunkan kewaspadaannya pada Naruto. Meski itu hanya sesaat.

Jam delapan malam ketika Sasuke selesai mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk. Langkahnya bergegas pada jendela yang ada di ruang tengah. Tirainya dibuka. Ia membiarkan sinar bulan masuk melalui kaca.

Ketika anginnya berembus, Sasuke menggigil, tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli. Ia hanya ingin melihat langit. Sebab langit malam ini terlihat berbeda dengan kemarin. Terlihat kosong, tanpa ada tanda-tanda awan. Hanya ada bulan dan bintang yang berkerlip.

Sasuke tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia memandang langit, karena tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah keributan di jalan yang membuat lamunannya buyar.

Ia melihat rambut kuning. Spontan, Sasuke tahu siapa pemiliknya. Tapi, tidak hanya itu, ada orang lain. Sasuke menatap ke jalanan dengan rasa ingin tahu. Ada dua anak kecil dengan pakaian yang sobek. Tubuh keduanya terlihat kurus dan rapuh.

Yang lebih besar adalah anak perempuan yang mungkin usianya delapan atau sembilan tahun. Anak itu tengah menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki, mungkin adiknya, yang sepertinya berusia lima tahun. Anak laki-laki itu menyandar dengan erat seolah-olah 'kakaknya' itu akan hilang jika ia melepaskannya.

'Anak panti asuhan,' pikirnya.

Lagi-lagi memori semasa kecilnya melintas. Pada saat itu mungkin ia tidak akan bertahan jika bukan karena Iruka dan Neji. Dan dengan kembali mengingat nama Neji seketika membuat hatinya sakit. Ia menggeleng. Ia tidak bisa terus memikirkan Neji, ia harus menata hatinya lagi.

Neji pasti juga menginginkan hal itu.

Matanya kembali fokus pada dua anak kecil itu. Anak perempuan itu mengatakan sesuatu, seperti tengah memohon pada si blonde. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, terisak. Ia menarik adiknya mendekat, dan memegang tangannya erat-erat.

Sasuke kagum saat melihat Naruto berjongkok di depan dua anak itu. Ia mengatakan sesuatu sambil menepuk kepala si anak perempuan. Sasuke memang tidak mendengarnya. Tapi dari cara anak itu membiarkan Naruto mengusap air matanya, Sasuke tahu bahwa anak itu percaya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil satu bungkusan yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan satu mangkuk makanan. Ia menyerahkannya pada anak perempuan itu. Sepasang mata _emerald_ si anak kecil itu berbinar ketika ia menerima makanan pemberian Naruto.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa isi bungkusan itu sebelum akhirnya melihat anak itu membukanya. Ada satu mangkuk lagi dalam plastik. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya merasa hangat.

'Naruto membeli makanan untuk kami berdua?' pikirnya.

Sasuke memang tidak pernah berpikir akan mendapatkan hak istimewa setelah tahu bahwa ia tidak diakui di desa. Tapi berbagi makanan dengan orang lain, dibandingkan dengan makan sendirian di ruangan kosong, membuat Sasuke merasa benar-benar berada di rumah.

Ia melihat Naruto berdiri sambil membersihkan debu di celananya. Anak perempuan itu menatap Naruto dengan bola matanya yang besar, ucapan terima kasih tersirat di wajahnya. Anak itu pasti tidak tahu bahwa Naruto dipanggil demon oleh penduduk sekitar. Lagipula anak itu terlalu kecil untuk mengerti masalah seperti itu.

Naruto tersenyum padanya, tulus, Sasuke merasa senyum itu adalah hal paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya.

Sasuke tetap memperhatikannya sama ia melihat Naruto merogoh kantungnya, mengeluarkan uang. Ia memberikan beberapa lembar pada anak itu. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat berapa jumlahnya, namun melihat anak itu menolak keras pemberian itu menandakan bahwa sumbangannya terlalu banyak untuk diterima.

Naruto menaruh paksa uang itu di tangan si anak kecil sambil mengatakan sesuatu. Anak perempuan itu membungkuk padanya, mengucapkan terima kasih terus menerus. Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum dan memeluknya, kemudian pergi menjauh.

Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Dania hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sangat berharga, Naruto. Mungkin aku salah, mungkin mereka salah. Mungkin kau, seorang demon di desa ini, adalah pahlawan umat manusia yang sesungguhnya," bisik Sasuke sambil duduk di sofa dan menunggu pintu depan rumahnya terbuka.

 **TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Do You Believe In Love? ©** **Bychancehappened**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Narusasu**

 **Genre: Angst/Romance**

 **Published: Jul 12, 2015**

 **Story id: 11373896**

* * *

 **Do You Believe In Love?**

Bychancehappened

* * *

Pintu kayu apartemen itu terbuka.

" _Tadaima_..." Sebuah suara yang lembut terdengar. Terlalu lembut untuk seorang _shinobi_ yang sering melakukan misi berbahaya—yang membunuh tanpa belas kasihan, yang bermain dengan hidup dan mati setiap waktu.

Sasuke tertegun mendengar suara itu. Dirinya dan Naruto sama sekali tidak punya hubungan yang baik jika si blonde berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan menyambutnya ketika ia kembali ke rumah.

Sasuke mengernyit, ia tidak pernah mengatakan 'kata' itu setelah ia pergi dari rumah. Kenapa ia harus? Tidak ada siapa pun yang akan menyambutnya di rumahnya yang kosong. Dan sekarang Naruto mengira bahwa Sasuke akan menyambutnya?

" _Okaeri_..." Suara yang sama menyahut. Pintu di belakangnya tertutup perlahan dan Naruto melepaskan sandalnya cepat-cepat lalu masuk ke dalam.

Kepala Sasuke menoleh spontan pada sumber suara. Tidak. Naruto tidak mengharapkan sambutan darinya. Ia hanya... hanya mengisi kesepiannya dengan harapan bahwa suatu hari nanti akan ada seseorang yang menyambutnya saat ia kembali. Sekali lagi sang Uchiha merasa hatinya seolah dipukul kuat karena memikirkan hal itu.

Sasuke terus berpikir hingga tak sadar ketika ninja berpakaian oranye itu melewati sofanya.

Ia tersentak ketika lampu meja menyala. Naruto berdiri di depannya, melihat ke arahnya dengan ekspresi cemas.

Sasuke mengerjap, menatap Naruto dan mengerutkan dahi. "Apa?" tanyanya, tangan menyisir rambutnya yang basah.

Kenapa ia merasa canggung lagi?

Pria blonde itu mengangkat bahu dan meletakkan sebuah bungkusan di meja.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau mendapat kesulitan selama dua hari ini?" tanyanya, _blank_ , berbeda dengan ekspresi cemasnya beberapa saat lalu.

Naruto tidak yakin bahwa Sasuke akan menjawabnya, jadi ia tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya meskipun sejujurnya ia sangat senang melihat pria raven itu sudah pulih dan masih ada di rumahnya.

"Baik," jawab Sasuke cepat, berdiri dari posisinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia sadar bahwa dirinya lebih pendek dari Naruto, juga sangat pucat dan kurus—sangat kontras dengan kulit _tan_ dan tubuh maskulin pria blonde di depannya ini. _Well_ , tentu saja, ia tidak pernah menghabiskan banyak waktu di bawah matahari dan wajar saja jika ia terlihat pucat. Ditambah, ia tidak bekerja di luar; sekarang ototnya sangat kecil dan hampir tak terlihat dibandingkan si blonde.

Naruto mengangguk, menunjuk bungkusan yang dibawanya sambil berkata, "Aku membawakan ramen untukmu. Makanlah. Kau harus makan dengan teratur untuk mengembalikan tenagamu. Aku juga membawakan dua apel untukmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto segera mengangkat kakinya dan melesat menuju kamar mandi.

"Tunggu!"

Naruto berhenti ketika mendengar suara itu. Jantungnya berdegup liar menghantam tulang rusuk, seolah akan keluar dari tempatnya. 'Sasuke akan menolak makanan itu, dia akan berkata bahwa dia tidak ingin makan.' Kalimat itu menggema di kepalanya terus menerus.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" kata Sasuke terbata-bata. 'Sial, kenapa aku tergagap?' rutuknya.

"Huh?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, memperlihatkan wajah bodohnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke menanyakan hal itu.

" _Dobe_!" Kata itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke begitu saja. Ketika sadar, ia langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri, wajahnya agak merona.

Menghela napas dalam-dalam, ia kembali melihat sepasang iris sebiru laut itu.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Naruto menatapnya seolah-olah ia mengatakan hal yang aneh; sesuatu yang tak harus ia katakan, sesuatu yang tidak bisa Naruto pahami. Naruto tersenyum lembut yang kemudian secepat kilat berubah menjadi senyuman yang lebar.

Sasuke sekali lagi merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika sepasang _azure_ itu memaku dirinya. Dan pria blonde itu masih tersenyum lebar sebelum menjawab, "Yeah, aku sudah makan. Kau segeralah makan lalu tidur."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berbalik dan pergi.

Sasuke melihat tempat kosong dimana Naruto berdiri sebelumnya, cukup lama, setelah itu ia menarik sudut bibirnya. " _Dobe_..." bisiknya sebelum mengambil bungkusan di meja dan melesat menuju dapur.

.

.

Naruto merasa beban di punggungnya terangkat ketika air dingin menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan..." gumamnya, tersenyum kecil. Sebagian dari dirinya yakin bahwa Sasuke akan menolak makanan itu, tetapi nyatanya Sasuke menerimanya, bahkan berniat menawarinya untuk makan bersama.

'Apa ini pertanda baik?' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi, mengingatkan bahwa ia memang lapar. Naruto mendesah berat sambil mengusap-usap pusarnya.

"Bodoh, perut bodoh! Jangan membuatku malu di hadapannya." Ia bergumam. Tetapi perutnya bener-benar seegois dirinya, lagi-lagi berbunyi.

Menggeleng, Naruto menempelkan dahinya pada _shower stand_. Dengan cepat rasa dingin menyebar ke seluruh sarafnya, membuatnya rileks.

Ketika ia menyelesaikan kegiatannya, ia segera mengenakan _t-shirt_ kasual dan celana piyama. _Well_ , ia tidak bisa berkeliaran dengan memakai boxer ketika ada tamu di rumahnya, kan?

Begitu melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, Naruto membeku di tempat. Sasuke duduk di sofa; di meja ada dua mangkuk ramen dan pria raven itu tengah menunggunya dengan sabar.

Mata Sasuke mendarat pada shinobi yang berdiri seperti patung di depan kamar mandi, ia memutar bola matanya. Menunjuk dua mangkuk dengan kepalanya, ia berkata dengan pelan, "Ayo, makan."

Sekali lagi Naruto menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke menjadi ramah padanya, bukan bermaksud protes, tidak, tapi...

Pikirannya buyar ketika perutnya menimbulkan suara ribut, mengingatkannya akan rasa laparnya lagi. Pipinya bersemu merah muda tipis karena malu ketika sepasang mata hitam itu melihatnya dengan alis menyatu. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati dan segera mendekat.

Bibir Sasuke berkedut, ia menyeringai melihat wajah Naruto memerah. Ia mengangkat bahu, mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan ramennya.

Naruto mengikutinya; merasa sangat lapar hingga menyelesaikan makannya hanya dalam dua menit. Dengan segera ia berdiri dari kursi yang berseberangan dengan Sasuke, pria itu belum selesai.

Setelah mencuci piringnya Naruto meletakkan mangkuk di lemari, melesat ke kamar. Ia bergumam, "Aku butuh beberapa buku," ketika melitasi ruang tamu untuk memberitahu Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga kamar itu milik Sasuke sekarang.

Ketika sampai di kamar, Naruto langsung berjongkok dan menyingkap selimut di ranjangnya. Senyumnya mengembang sesaat setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya di bawah ranjang; sebuah kaleng yang ia gunakan untuk menaruh uang simpanannya.

Naruto ingat telah memberikan beberapa uangnya pada anak-anak kecil yang ia temui di jalan tadi, dan ia juga butuh uang untuk membelikan Sasuke makanan. 'Well,' gumamnya, 'aku pikir aku bisa menahan diri untuk makan seadanya selama dua hari ke depan.'

Bayaran yang ia dapatkan dari misi cukup untuk membeli makan dan pakaian, dan sekarang ketika ada Sasuke di rumahnya mungkin ia butuh lebih banyak uang dari yang ia punya sekarang. Ia tidak mau Sasuke kelaparan karena dirinya.

Naruto mengambil dua lembar uang dari kaleng. Kemudian ia menutup kaleng itu dan menaruhnya kembali secara tersembunyi di antara kotak-kota berisi pakaian lama dan buku-bukunya.

Pada saat berdiri dari posisinya, matanya mendarat pada benda bersampul emas yang mengintip dari balik bundalan selimut.

Dengan penasaran ia menyingkap selimut lebih lebar. Mata membelalak saat menemukan dua gulungan jurus api dan satu buku favoritnya, mengingatkannya pada ayah. Perlahan ia raih buku itu. Benda yang merupakan buku favoritnya meskipun ia telah membacanya berulang kali.

Naruto menoleh ke pintu saat mendengar langkah kaki menuju ke kamar. Sasuke berdiri di sana. Mata membelalak, ekspresinya persis seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah mencuri permen ketika melihat buku di tangan Naruto.

Naruto nyaris tertawa, tapi ia mencoba mengontrol diri. Ia melempar tatapan bertanya pada si raven.

Sasuke menunduk. 'Harusnya aku tidak menyentuh barangnya tanpa ijin,' pikirnya.

" _Gomen_..." gumamnya kemudian.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa Naruto mendekat. Pria bertubuh besar itu berdiri di depannya. Sasuke menutup mata, menunggu tamparan keras dan komentar kasar yang akan didapatnya setelah ini.

Namun nihil.

Setelah keheningan yang janggal, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk mendongak. Matanya otomatis berbenturan dengan sepasang bola mata biru yang tengah menatapnya.

"Apakah kau sudah membacanya?" Naruto menunjuk buku di tangannya dan gulungan di ranjang.

"Aku hanya membaca bukunya," jawab Sasuke jujur. "Aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk membaca gulungannya." Sekali lagi ia menundukkan kepala sambil melihat ke lantai.

"Sasuke..." gumam Naruto pelan. "Apa kau ingin belajar jurus baru?"

Sasuke mendongak terkejut, ia tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya.

'Apakah dia mengijinkanku untuk membacanya?' Ia merasa harapannya telah kembali. Ia mengangguk, balik menatap Naruto. Jantungnya bergedup cepat ketika menunggu jawaban pria blonde itu.

"Kalau begitu baiklah," jawab Naruto, senang. "Aku akan melatihmu. Kita akan mulai latihan besok jam lima."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada bahagianya. Sudah sekian lama ia ingin mendengar kalimat itu dari seseorang, sudah sekian lama ia ingin mempelajari jurus baru untuk menjadi seorang ninja. Meskipun yang terakhir tidak mungkin terjadi, tapi ia tetap senang karena ia ingin menjadi cukup kuat untuk melindungi dirinya dan orang-orang berharganya— _well_ , jika ia menemukan orang berharga itu lagi.

Tetapi rasa senangnya buyar ketika keraguan datang memenuhi kepalanya. "Tunggu. Apakah ninja lain tidak akan protes jika mereka melihat seorang _carrier_ berlatih _ninjutsu_? Itu dilarang, kan?" tanyanya.

Naruto melemparkan senyum menenangkan sambil berjalan keluar kamar. "Mereka tidak akan datang ke lapangan ketika aku sedang latihan. Jangan khawatir. Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu besok."

Setelah itu sang blonde menjatuhkan diri di sofa dan berbaring.

Sasuke juga bergerak; bibirnya melengkung samar, hatinya menghangat. Ia berbalik menuju ranjangnya. Senyumnya tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, setelah sekian lamanya ia benar-benar menunggu hari esok.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dini hari seperti hari-hari biasanya, ia duduk, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal. Kamarnya terlihat sedikit terang karena sinar matahari yang menyembul dari sela tirai. Naruto bisa mendengar burung bersiul. Ya, ini hari yang indah.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari ranjang dan menuju keluar kamar. Hari ini ia akan mulai melatih Sasuke. Dan baru saja ia akan ke kamar mandi, ia mendengar suara air mengalir.

'Jadi dia sudah bangun? Pasti dia sudah tak sabar,' pikirnya sambil berjalan menuju dapur dan mengisi air di panci. Ia akan membuat teh hangat. 'Kami butuh sarapan juga.'

Lemari dibuka. Ada beberapa lembar roti, dua wortel, dan dua apel yang dibelinya kemarin. Mendesah, Naruto mengambil wortelnya, mencuci lalu memotongnya.

'Aku akan membuat _sandwich_ untuknya.'

Tiba-tiba peluit pancinya berbunyi; pertanda air matang. Ia menarik dua cangkir dan menuangkan air di dalamnya. Pun dua bungkus teh seduh. Setelah itu ia menaruh _sandwich_ dan teh yang dibuatnya ke meja. Sambil menunggu, Naruto memakan satu _sandwich_ sambil sesekali menyesap tehnya.

Di saat yang sama pintu terbuka dan Sasuke muncul dengan pakaian lengkap menuju ke dapur. Pria itu tampak bersemangat.

Naruto buru-buru menaruh bekas makannya ke wastafel. "Makanlah dulu. Aku akan mandi dan setelah itu kita pergi," katanya sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Sekitar lima belas menit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapai tempat latihan. Naruto meneleportasi mereka berdua sebab Sasuke ingin menghindari segala bentuk kecurigaan, dan ia berterimakasih pada Naruto untuk hal itu.

Sasuke terpesona melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Ia tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk berlatih di area ini. Ia hanya pernah mengunjunginya beberapa kali dengan Itachi, tetapi ia terlalu kecil untuk mengingatnya dengan baik.

Arena berlatih itu sangat besar, dikelilingi banyak pohon. Ia dapat melihat gunung tempat patung Hokage berada dengan sangat jelas. Patung-patung para Hokage terdahulu itu terukir di sana dan mengingatkan tentang keberanian dan pengorbanan mereka. Di atasnya ada langit yang biru, tanpa awan. Sasuke bahkan bisa mendengar air sungai yang mengalir dengan jelas.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap sepasang iris _azure_ milik Naruto.

"Aku pernah melihatmu menggunakan jurus _Katon._ Apa lagi yang kau tahu selain itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku belajar di akademi hanya beberapa bulan sebelum aku..." Sasuke berhenti, memori kala itu masih tetap menyakitkan meskipun beberapa tahun telah berlalu. Ia menelan ludah dan melanjutkan, "Aku tahu jurus menggandakan diri."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Apa kau tahu cara menggunakan shuriken dan kunai?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak terlalu. Aku pernah mencoba mempelajarinya, tetapi aku selalu menjatuhkannya." Kali ini ia menjawab tanpa menunjukkan gemetar dalam nadanya. Ia benci mempelihatkan kelemahannya di hadapan orang lain.

"Baiklah." Naruto menyerahkan kantung shuriken dan kunai, menunjuk pohon yang berada lima meter di depannya. "Sasaranmu pohon itu. Kita akan berlatih kunai untuk mengenai sasaran dan beberapa _taijutsu_ untuk pemanasan. Besok aku akan mengajarimu cara mengendalikan chakra," kata Naruto, bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya sambil memperhatikan Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik kunai dari kantungnya dan menembakkannya pada pohon yang Naruto tunjuk. Anehnya kunai itu bahkan tidak sampai ke pohon itu sama sekali.

Sekali lagi ia mengambil senjatanya; dua buah shuriken. Kali ini pun shuriken tersebut melayang ke tujuan yang salah. Yang satu menancap di pohon yang kiri, satunya lagi jatuh ke tanah.

Tidak menyerah, ia mencoba lagi dan lagi. Beberapa saat, hasilnya tetap sama. Dengan frustasi ia mengacak rambutnya dan menatap Naruto yang sedang melakukan _push up_.

Sasuke menghela napas, ia mencoba lagi. Menurutnya ia tidak butuh bantuan. Jadi ia mengambil kunai lagi, bersiap pada posisinya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan yang besar menggenggam tangannya. Sasuke melompat terkejut. Jarak mereka sangat dekat dan ia bahkan merasa terkena radiasi panas dari tubuh pria di sebelahnya.

"Yang kau lakukan salah. Pegang seperti ini."

Tangan besar itu membimbing jari-jarinya untuk memegang kunai dengan baik menunjuk sasaran. Kunai itu melayang cepat dan mengenai sasaran dengan tepat.

"Lihat, tidak begitu sulit," kata Naruto, Sasuke merasakan napas pria itu di lengannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendorong pria blonde itu hingga terjungkal. "Jangan sentuh aku," katanya dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Whoa! Whoa! Tenanglah, Sasuke. Aku hanya menolongmu," kata Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan sikap defensif.

Sasuke mendesah dan berbalik. Ia berkonsentrasi lagi. Naruto melihat dari posisinya. Sebenarnya Sasuke berbakat, Naruto yakin jika pria itu ikut pelatihan ninja mungkin sekarang ia bisa masuk level _jounin_.

Setelah beberapa saat latihan Naruto ingat hanya membantu Sasuke satu kali dan sekarang seluruh senjatanya sudah mengenai target dengan tepat. Pria itu benar-benar _fast leaner_ dan sangat berbakat, tak peduli meskipun pria itu juga pernah dibuang seperti dirinya.

"Aku akan membuatmu menjadi kuat. Aku janji." Naruto bergumam pelan, namun dengan nada penuh tekad. "Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan bakatmu."

.

.

Sampai sore hari latihan mereka, Sasuke dapat mengenai sasaran yang berjarak enam meter. Naruto kagum dengan progres latihan itu. Ketika ia berniat untuk melatih Sasuke, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa pria itu sangat berbakat.

Naruto sering mendengar bahwa seorang ' _carrier_ ' sangat tidak berguna; mereka tidak punya cukup chakra dan kekuatan untuk menjadi ninja. Tetapi setelah latihan dengan Sasuke beberapa jam ini, Naruto yakin bahwa itu hanyalah pikiran tak berdasar para masyarakat desanya.

Naruto juga sempat menunjukkan beberapa gerakan _taijutsu_ , meskipun sangat sulit karena Sasuke menolak tegas segala sentuhan yang akan dilakukan Naruto padanya. Hal itu membuat Naruto kesulitan untuk membenarkan gesturnya.

Meskipun demikian Sasuke tetap berhasil menguasai beberapa gerakan.

Menurutnya sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada Sasuke. Naruto bisa merasakan ketegangan pada setiap gerakannya. Sikap Sasuke padanya juga berubah dari pada sebelumnya. Tetapi Naruto juga tidak bisa memikirkan apa alasannya.

Saat ini Naruto tidur di sofa karena Sasuke tidur di kamarnya. Pria raven itu sangat kelelahan dan langsung menuju kamar saat mereka pulang. Naruto juga lelah, ia tidak ada misi apa-apa hari ini dan memutuskan untuk tidur di dofa sambil memikirkan tentang Sasuke.

Tubuhnya berpindah miring menyamankan diri. Hampir petang. Ia tidak pergi membeli makanan hari ini karena di dapur masih tersisa beberapa santapan makan malam. Mungkin ia akan belanja besok.

Sampai akhirnya, Naruto tidak sadar kapan ia jatuh tertidur ketika tiba-tiba saja apartemennya yang sepi mendadak riuh karena seseorang berteriak.

Secepat kilat Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari kamar Sasuke. Ia segera menuju ke sana.

Mendobrak pintu, Naruto terhenti mendadak. Ia melihat Sasuke menendang-nendang udara dengan brutal seolah-olah ada musuh tak kasat mata seperti yang pernah dialaminya waktu itu. Tetapi tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini pria raven itu berteriak dengan sangat kuat. Beberapa anak rambutnya menempel di dahi, pria itu terus terisak, tubuhnya juga penuh keringat.

Ketika melihat tangan Sasuke yang mengepal, Naruto dapat meliha bercak darah di sana. Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi Naruto tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Dengan perlahan ia mendekat pada ranjang tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Sekarang, ketika ia sudah dekat dengan pria itu, Naruto bisa mendengar kalimatnya dengan jelas. Terputus-putus. Namun hal itu cukup membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Tolong. Tolong. Kumohon... hentikan..." Sasuke bergumam antara isak tangis dan teriakannya. Wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata menyiratkan penderitaan; tubuhnya gemetar hebat seumpama dedaunan yang diserang badai.

"Sasuke..." pangil Naruto pelan. "Bangunlah. Kau hanya mimpi buruk."

Naruto duduk di ujung ranjang sambil perlahan menghindari pukulan dan tendangan yang dilakukan Sasuke tanpa tujuan. Ia menepuk lengan pria itu lembut. "Sasuke..."

Tiba-tiba saja sepasang iris onyx tersentak membuka dan ia didorong kuat.

Sasuke menarik dirinya menjauh. Ia memeluk lututnya sendiri dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Ia berbisik terus menerus, "Hentikan... kumohon... jangan... maafkan aku... hentikan... kumohon..."

... Dan Naruto tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia tahu, menyentuh Sasuke hanya akan membuat keadaan memburuk, jadi ia mencoba berbicara pelan, "Hentikan ini, Sasuke. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu. Kau aman di sini." Ia mengatakannya berulang kali dengan suara yang menenangkan.

.

...

Kegelapan, darah, rasa sakit, dan keputusasaan membayangi Sasuke. Ada empat orang pria; menyakitinya, menyebut namanya, dan memukulinya.

Dua orang menahannya pergerakannya dengan lutut ketika yang lain mengoyak bajunya. Sasuke yang saat itu berusia sepuluh tahun langsung menggigil. Ia menangis, berteriak dan memohon... suaranya serak, tubuhnya sakit karena terus dipukuli.

Ia mencoba menendang dan memukul, mencoba menarik diri dan menyingkirkan tangan pria-pria itu namun ia terlalu lemah. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan bernafsu mereka, tangan yang dingin menggerayangi tubuhnya. Menyentuh dan menyakiti.

"Hentikan... kumohon... jangan... maafkan aku... hentikan... kumohon..."

Dan kemudian rasa sakit, nyeri, darah, air mata, teriakan, kegelapan... membuatnya mati rasa, kosong seperti cangkang tak bernyawa.

Ada sebuah suara. Sangat jauh. Suara tenang yang memanggilnya; mencoba menghapus rasa sakitnya, mencoba menghapus penderitaannya. Hingga sebuah tangan menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati sambil mengusap lengannya. Hangat... lembut...

Tersentak, mata _onyx_ itu terbuka dan bertemu pandang dengan tatapan mata yang cemas.

"Sasuke..." Suara Naruto bergetar, air mata mengalir di sudut matanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong, darah Naruto berdesir.

"Sasuke..." Ia mencoba lagi, tangan masih mengusap lembut lengan sang raven.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Suara Sasuke terdengar serak sebab menangis dan berteriak. Ingatan lain melintas di kepalanya; mata yang merah, taman, gadis kecil, luka, 'demon'. "Kau sama seperti mereka, kan?"

Sasuke menundukkan kepala dan menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari bahunya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto bingung karena kelakuan si raven.

Sasuke tertawa kering. "Waktu itu... di taman... kau mencoba untuk menyerang seorang gadis kecil, kan?" tanyanya.

"Gadis kecil mana yang kau..." Kalimat Naruto berhenti saat ia menyadari sesuatu. "Sasuke, dengarkan aku," katanya putus asa. "Bukan aku... tapi laki-laki yang aku pukuli. Kau harus percaya padaku. Aku mencoba melindungi gadis kecil itu."

Naruto menatap dengan tatapan memohon, Sasuke tidak menatapnya.

"Kenapa aku harus percaya denganmu?" kata Sasuke lelah, Naruto benci itu. Lalu Naruto mencengkeram lengan Sasuke dan memaksa pria itu untuk menatap ke arahnya.

"Dengarkan aku, jika aku ingin mengambil keuntungan darinya pasti sudah aku lakukan. Aku memang menghajar laki-laki itu dan saat itu aku tahu kau bukan ninja. Jika aku mau, aku bisa langsung menyerang gadis itu. Dan jika aku sama seperti mereka..." Naruto menelan ludah. "Jika aku menginginkanmu, aku tidak akan menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kau harus percaya padaku, Sasuke."

Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. Matanya terlihat sedih, tangannya mengepal. Naruto melepaskan tangannya pada lengan Sasuke dan bangkit dari ranjang.

"Maaf... maafkan aku, Sasuke," gumam Naruto. Ia bahkan tidak tahu untuk apa ia minta maaf, ia hanya merasa harus melakukannya.

Baru saja ia berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan kamar, ia merasa tangannya ditarik. Ia melihat ke arah Sasuke, yang masih menatap permukaan ranjang dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Naruto erat.

"Tidak... maafkan aku..." kata Sasuke pelan.

Naruto duduk di ujung ranjang, memakai tangannya yang lain untuk mendekap jemari Sasuke yang gemetar. Tersenyum menenangkan.

Mereka duduk dalam kebisuan selama beberapa saat. Naruto mengusap jemari Sasuke ketika matanya mencoba menganalisa kondisi sang raven. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia masih menangis hingga sebuah tangan mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang menangis untukku..." kata Sasuke, suaranya pelan dan lemah, sedikit gemetar karena emosi yang meledak-ledak dalam dirinya.

Telapak tangannya mendekap leher Naruto dan ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada pria itu. Terisak. Naruto memeluknya dengan sangat erat membiarkan sang raven menyandarkan hidupnya dan menangis dengan lebih kencang.

Sampai malam gelap yang sunyi tiba, pelukan itu masih terasa, Sasuke menangis terus menerus hingga tertidur dalam pelukan pria blonde itu. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak tidur dengan tubuh menyandar pada _headboard_.

Naruto tidak bisa tidur. Jika sebelum ini mimpinya terus dihantui oleh kenangan pahit masa lalu, kali ini ketika ia menutup mata yang didengarnya adalah suara Sasuke terisak; pria itu merintih kesakitan dengan tubuh penuh darah. Sungguh, Naruto tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke mendekat dan mencium dahinya. "Aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi." Ia bersumpah. Sumpah yang akan terus dipegangnya sampai ia mati.

 **TBC...**


End file.
